Contigo a pesar de todo
by Magaanahi
Summary: Las situaciones difíciles son parte de la vida. Sin ellas, no tendríamos motivos por el cual luchar. Nos pasa a los humanos,y por que no,hasta al mas frío y orgulloso Príncipe saiyajin ¿Sera capaz de enfrentarse a esas situaciones confusas que traen ESE tipo de sentimientos?¿Sera capaz de aceptarla tal y como es y de dar hasta su vida por ella? UA[Nuevo summary, misma historia]
1. Chapter 1

_Contigo a pesar de todo_

**N/A(s): Bien, este es nuestro primer fics. Esperamos que les guste. Esta historia es principalmente referida a VxB, pero antes quisimos explicar tooooooodo. Por lo que tal vez sea un fics un poquitito largo, pero bueno, hay que explicar bien todo y no perder detalles **** Así que bueno, tendrán que esperar un poco hasta que llegue el momento de su encuentro. **

**¡Acá va! Ojala sea de su agrado. (Obviamente se aceptan críticas constructivas. Nos servirán mucho para poder seguir escribiendo)**

**AH! Aclaración: -Diálogos - "pensamientos" 'términos o ironías'**

El rumor se había convertido en realidad: una gran batalla se aproximaba.

Por un lado se encontraba Vejetaseí, un planeta con los habitantes más crueles y despiadados de toda la galaxia: los Saiyajins, la raza más temible, con un gran poder casi inigualable.

Por el otro Catlanias, un planeta pacifico pero con soldados muy fuertes y si se trataba de su libertad no dudarían en comenzar una guerra. Los Saiyajins habían intentado esclavizar ese planeta, teniendo como respuesta de Catlanias un choque agresivo, una batalla con los soldados destinados a aquella misión. Al ver su nivel de combate, decidieron que deberían probar que raza era la más poderosa, así que los catlanianos no dudaron en promover una guerra.

Vegetaseí estaba en apuros. Si bien sabían que en cuanto a 'fuerza bruta' podían llevarles las de ganar, su nivel tecnológico no había progresado en los últimos años y eso era una gran desventaja.

En el palacio real se encontraba un furioso rey Vegeta

¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO?! Tenemos que idear un plan y rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder. – Gritaba este, furioso haciendo retumbar las paredes de aquella habitación.

Señor, nosotros creemos que lo mejor sería buscar este materia en planetas 'aliados'. La tierra, por ejemplo. Es sabido que allí se encuentran unos de los mejores científicos. Podría se de mucha ayuda.- Dijo uno de los miembros del consejo. Esta ya era la cuarta sugerencia que le hacían. El rey había rechazado las anteriores. "ojala esta sea de su agrado".

Tienes razón, ellos son unos de nuestros tantos planetas. En este momento mandare a unos soldados de confianza.- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a uno de los ahí presentes- Tu, ve y busca a Bardock y a Nappa. Diles que vengan de inmediato.

Si…si se…señor- Tartamudeo este para luego retirarse.

En el ala de entrenamientos se encontraban muchos guerreros de alto rango, hasta que fueron perturbados por los gritos de un simple clase baja.

Bardock, Nappa, vengan- gritaba el soldado despavorido por estar en un lugar con 20 Saiyajins no muy contentos. –El rey desea verlos inmediatamente ¡ES URGENTE!

Los mencionados, se miraron y luego salieron volando a toda velocidad del lugar. Cuando llegaron a la sala real, hicieron la reverencia en señal de respeto, para luego recibir las indicaciones dadas por su majestad.

Les tengo una misión muy importante- dijo R. Vegeta volteándose para observar a sus mejores guerreros .Luego de una pausa agrego- Irán a la tierra. Como saben es uno de nuestros planetas aliados. Quiero que me traigan a sus mejores científicos, sin demoras. No tenemos mucho tiempo, la guerra se aproxima y es necesario tenerlos aquí.

Los dos saiyans se miraron muy sorprendidos y al instante asintieron. El rey continuó

Bien, en el ala de despegue están sus naves preparadas. No hay tiempo que perder. Entendieron?- Los soldados volvieron a asentir –Bien, entonces ¡VAYANSE!- grito el supremo y ambos salieron volando a toda velocidad del lugar.

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban sus naves, notaron que todo estaba listo.

Nos encontraremos en la tierra Bardock.- Dijo Nappa subiendo a su nave.

Así es- Le contesto este, abordando la suya.

Y las naves salieron disparadas de lugar en dirección a la tierra.

El viaje duraría 2 días, cosa que le hubiese gustado al rey que fuera en menos tiempo, pero como se ha mencionado, su tecnología no era del todo buena. Luego de este viaje, eso cambiaria.

No era del agrado de ninguno de los dos viajar a un planeta con gente tan 'débil e insignificante' pero todo era por el bien de su mundo y ahora lo necesitaba.

Luego del tiempo suficiente para llegar a ese 'odioso' lugar, las naves chocaron la tierra causando un poderoso estruendo. Los guerreros salieron de ellas .A pesar que desde su primera visita las cosas habían cambiado, para aquellos hombres seguía siendo un planeta insufrible con puras sabandijas.

Aun recordaban esa conquista. Algo que no fue difícil debido a la debilidad de aquella raza. Se suponía que era una alianza. Eso creía el soberano y todos los terrícolas. Para los Saiyajin era distinto, para ellos este era solo no de los tantos planetas que estaban a su merced. Uno de los tantos que utilizaban para sus beneficios y que pocas veces, o ninguna, brindaban algo. Obviamente esto no les salía nada fácil.

En fin, como para el superior esto seguía significando una tregua (además de que sabían los que les convenían) los complacerían en lo que necesitaran. Claro que si no lo hiciera, tendrían que pagar las consecuencias. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron hasta el.

Llegaron a un lugar lujoso, pero no tanto como era su palacio real, eso era notable.

Al entrar, unos guardias intentaron cerrarles el paso. Era evidente que no los conocían. Esto los saco de sus casillas, solo con una esfera de Ki podrían destruirlos eso harían, solo que una voz los detuvo:

Alto-Retumbo en la sala-¡No les hagan nada!- y luego señalando a los guardias. -Déjenlos pasar.

-Esto no es nada fácil mi señora. Es muy difícil lidiar con todo esto, y no creo poder sola. Mi intelecto no bastará para construir todos esos artefactos que necesita.

-Lo sé Bunny, de eso precisamente quería hablarte- comento Liuna, la reina- Vegeta ha decidido traerte ayuda. Pronto la tendrás. Creo que sabes que él confía en ti. - Las palabras de la reina del planeta Vejetaseí la habían hecho sentir presionada. Se podría decir que su raza, en parte, dependía de ella; o era lo que Bunny en ese momento sentía. Era evidente que necesitaba ayuda y pronto.

**Bien. Este es el primer capítulo. Trataremos de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Tiene que ser pacientes, pero lo importante llegara. Esperamos, continúen leyendo esta historia que nos ha gustado tanto escribir. **

**Nos leemos **


	2. Chapter 2

_Contigo a pesar de todo_

**¡Hola! Estamos de nuevo! El capítulo anterior fue algo corto, lo sabemos y lo sentimos. Trataremos de prolongar este un poquito más.**

**Otra vez, tendrán que esperar para bueno, "el encuentro". No nos odien… ¿sí? Por favor, sean pacientes.**

**Queremos agradecer a **_**Souhatier**_**, quien nos ha dado algunas recomendaciones para continuar escribiendo y que sea mejor entendido el relato.**

**-diálogos- "pensamientos" 'términos o ironías' (…) -**** Silencios. **

Necesitamos a sus mejores científicos- impuso con un tono severo Nappa, una vez que llegaron al despacho al que habían sido llevados por el soberano de la tierra, luego de impedir que mataran a sus guardias.

Este… Haremos lo posible por conseguirlos, pero…-

¿Pero?-Lo interrumpió Bardock, usando el mismo tono aguerrido. – ¡Si quiere que la vida en este mugroso planeta continúe, asegúrese de tener a los mayores exponentes de la ciencia en menos de diez minutos frente a mí! No podemos perder más tiempo.

Eee...eso haré. –Él era el soberano del planeta tierra, era el 'mandamás' de ese lugar, movía un dedo y todos los habitantes de allí debían estar a sus pies. Pero estos no eran simples terrícolas y si querían podían terminar con él y toda su raza.

Lo cumplieron; en menos de diez minutos siete grandes científicos estuvieron ahí.

¿Solo estos? –Preguntó Bardock algo sorprendido.

Así es.- Afirmo el soberano.

Es suficiente, por ahora.

Luego de esto, los guerreros se retiraron con aquellos 'sabelotodo'. El supremo solo suspiró.

Al llegar a donde habían dejado sus naves, se repartieron os individuos en cada vehículo y despegaron. Dentro Nappa encendió el comunicador.

Comunícame con el rey Vegeta.

Bien, ya se lo paso.

Supongo que ya los tienen- Se escuchó. Era el rey. Hablaba con su tono de voz prepotente.

Así es mi señor. Son siete. Sus apellidos son Meriani, Cosoa, Brief...

¡No me interesan sus nombres! Solo que sean los mejores.

(…) En dos días estaremos allí, mi señor.-Le aseguro el soldado.

Eso espero.-Y se corto la comunicación.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Vegetaseí, Bunny y la reina seguían platicando.

Está bien, si usted asegura que tendré apoyo con este proyecto, puedo decir con toda libertad que estoy mucho más tranquila.- Dijo La saiyajin de menor rango. Su reina solo asintió en forma de aceptación.

E n eso en eso el rey se presento en el lugar con buenas noticias.

Liuna. Me acabaron de informar que Nappa y Bardock ya están volviendo. – Luego giró y se dirigió hacia Bunny – Ah, por supuesto que con ellos vienen los mejores científicos terrícolas para ayudarte con todo lo que respecta a nuestra tecnología. – Sin más que decir, se retiro dejando a las dos Saiyajins a solas.

Bunny será mejor que me vaya, es demasiado tarde. Mmm tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Mañana será un día bastante largo y tal vez algo duro.- esa era su forma de decir 'buenas noches' según Bunny deducía.

Si- Solo contesto. "Ya estoy algo cansada y mañana en el ala científica todo dependerá de mi para poder poner a todos al corriente y empezar lo antes posible con el mejoramiento de nuestros instrumentos." Mientras pensaba esto, se dirigió a su habitación.

Ya en ella, pensaba que, A pesar de ser la mano derecha de la reina y una guerrera de élite, era muy inteligente por lo que se cercioraría de que todo marche a la perfección.

Ella no era una saiyajin igual al resto. Además de poseer un gran intelecto (no es que todos no lo tuvieran, pero el de ella superaba por mucho al de los demás) también era hermosa… pero algo diferente. La mayoría de las saiyajins eran de cabello y ojos negros, sin embargo ella era rubia y de ojos celestes. Era extraño, pero todos pensaron que tal vez hubo algún cambio o alteración en los genes. También había cierta diferencia en su musculatura: ella no estaba de todo formada a comparación de las otras, (a pesar de ser la segunda guerrera mas fuerte)

A pesar de que se mostraba fría y sin sentimientos, en el fondo tenía el anhelo de formar una familia, pero hasta ahora no encontraba el saiyan indicado para ella.

Cuando llego a su recamara decidió tomar una ducha para poder conciliar el sueño. Ya tendida en la cama, casi de inmediato se dejó vencer, quedando profundamente dormida.

Luego de dos días las naves que transportaban a los siete científicos terrícolas se adentraban en la atmósfera de Vegetaseí. Ya en el área de aterrizaje los dos guerreros, junto con los humanos descendieron de estas, y luego se dirigieron al palacio donde se llevaría a cabo una junta y donde se dictarían las indicaciones de labores que debían cumplir los recién llegados.

Un soldado de tercera clase se presento en el lugar donde recientemente habían llegado las naves procedentes de la tierra y les indico:

Señor Bardock, el rey ordeno que le informara que ya todos los están esperando en la sala de juntas. –Dijo el soldado con tranquilidad. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de aquel hombre. – Debe llevarlos. Quiero conocerlos- Agrego luego dirigiéndose a los científicos.

Muy bien- Le contesto frunciendo el seño. Luego miro a los terrícolas como indicando que les hablaría a ellos y ordenó: - ¡Síganme!

Napa los escoltaba por si alguno de los 'cerebritos' intentaba dar a la fuga. Por suerte esto no pasó.

Ya en otro lugar, Bunny estaba de muy mal humor. Se había quedado dormida y justo el dia en que tendría una junta con el rey y los miembros del consejo.

¡Maldición, me quede dormida! Nunca antes me había pasado esto ash…- No araba de maldecir mientras se vestía. Se colocó su armadura y salió de su alcoba a toda prisa.

Al llegar a la sala tuvo la suerte de no ser la única en legar tarde. La sala era grande y con una gran mesa circular en medio de ella. Luego de sentarse al lado de la reina Liuna comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Mi señora ¿Por qué aún la reunión no comenzó? – Pregunto. Luego tomo un poco de aire y continuó algo avergonzada – Creí que era la única que no había llegado al horario acordado.

Creo que es tu día de suerte. –Le contesto Liuna en un tono 'amable'.- No, no fuiste la única. Bardock, Nappa y los científicos de la tierra no han llegado aún.- Al terminar de habar las grande puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a los antes mencionados. Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, en especial hacia los humanos.

Al fin han podido horrarnos con su presencia- Dijo el rey en tono irónico.

Nappa y Bardock hicieron una reverencia, en señal de respeto. Este último fue el primero en hablar.

Lo sentimos mucho mi rey. Las naves fallaron un poco y tuvieron que ser arregladas.

Grr . No interesa eso, no quiero más explicaciones. Ahora lo que cuenta es que han llegado, y con ustedes los científicos.-Luego dirigió la vista a uno de ellos- Y bien ¡Cómo se llaman?- En realidad no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, pero era bueno simularlo, inspiraría otra cosa y le serbia mucho.

Yo soy el doctor Brief. En la tierra era el dueño de la corporación capsula, una de las empresas más importantes de allí. La mayoría de los otros científico que trajeron son de esa compañía, también.- Paro para tomar algo de aire y luego pregunto algo curioso y con cautela.- Dígame rey Vegeta ¿Con qué propósito nos ha traído aquí?

Bueno dr. Brief, veo que está interesado. Los he traído aquí porque quiero un armamento de alta tecnología. –Solo le dijo eso. Él no tendría por qué dar explicaciones más amplias a un simple terrícola. Ya era demasiado el tener que ser 'amable' con ellos.

Entiendo. Estaremos a su disposición, pero debo pedirle a cambio la protección de la tierra.

Siempre en cuando cumplan con sus obligaciones sin ningún tipo de protesta y aseguren lealtad a nuestro planeta, supongo que es justo. En el caso de que alguno de ustedes desobedezca alguna orden, entonces su planeta pagara las consecuencias.- Aseguro en un tono frio.

Como diga, su majestad ¿Cuándo empezaremos?

Ahora mismo. Nappa y Bardock los escoltaran hasta el ala científica. Cuando terminen los llevaran hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Ah, por cierto.- Se dio media vuelta haciendo una seña a Bunny para que se acercara.- Ella es Bunny, está a cargo de la tecnología aquí. Además de ser una de nuestras mejores guerreras. – Se pauso, tomo aire y agregó.- Bien, ya está todo aclarado ¡Retírense!

Bardock, Nappa, Bunny, Dr. Brief y los demás científicos se retiraron del lugar dirigiéndose al ala científica donde empezaría el trabajo.

Bunny y el Dr. Brief no se quitaban los ojos de encima. De vez en cuando se dedicaban sonrisas dulces y sinceras. En sus ojos se veía un brillo especial.

Al llegar, pusieron manos a la obra.

Así pasó el tiempo. Los armamentos, su tecnología, cada vez aumentaban más.

El Dr. Brief empezó a entablar conversaciones con Bunny y así, luego de varios meses la mano derecha de la reina y el mejor científico terrícola eran pareja. Su relación se mantenía oculta, ya que en ese planeta, concebir hijos híbridos estaba prohibido. Si esta situación se diera la cría y los padres serian asesinados.

Por fin. El día de la guerra había llegado. Todas las tropas saiyajins estaban en sus respectivas naves.

El rey se dirigía hacia su nave, la cual en el centro llevaba la insignia real. Ya en la plataforma , fue detenida por Liuna, la reina.

Vegeta- Dijo ésta acercándose a él.- Debo decírtelo ahora. ESTOY EMBARAZADA.- Solto de pronto con un intenso brillo en los ojos.

El rey, sin pensarlo, solo la tomo y la beso apasionadamente. De repente se soltó y le dijo.- Debo irme.- Y se adentró del todo en la nave.

¡Procura no morir, aquí tienes una nueva función y espero que la cumplas!-Exclamo

Lo haré.- Y la compuerta se cerró del todo. A pesar de no querer demostrarlo, la noticia lo ponía muy contento. Vegetaseí tendría un nuevo heredero.

**Fin de capitulo. **

**Bien, la encargada de subir este capítulo, osea Anahí, Tuvo inconvenientes con su precioso internet, así que... Pido disculpas.**

**Tratamos de alargar este capítulo un poco más.**

**Bueno, ojala sea de su agrado leerlo. Vamos despacito, pero vamos y trataremos de actualizar lo más pronto posible para que no se aburran. **

**Nos leemos. Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Contigo a pesar de todo._

**Perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces PERDON! Nos tardamos muchísimo en subir este capítulo. La computadora donde se albergaban los capítulos tuvo una falla en el disco, tardo mucho su arreglo y otro tanto de tiempo más en recuperar los capítulos. Sepan disculpar ,por favor. Sabemos que es horrible esperar, pero bueno.**

**Queríamos agradecer por sus comentarios, en serio. Ahora que nos decidimos a subir nuestra historia, nos damos cuenta lo importante que es el que nos dejen su opinión. ¡De verdad, gracias!**

**Bien de nuevo aclaramos: -diálogos- "pensamientos" 'términos o ironías'.**

**¡Ahí les va!**

El viaje duró una semana, puesto que Catlanias quedaba algo alejada de Vegetaseí. Ni bien pusieron un pié en ese planeta, la guerra se desató.

Fue una batalla impresionante, dura y sangrienta. Ambas razas demostraron su rudeza y su poder. Ninguna de las dos castas mostró ni siquiera un poco de compasión. Estaban decididos a demostrar quienes eran los mejores.

Muchos hombres y mujeres de ambas razas quedaron sin vida. Todo por puro patriotismo y orgullo.

Fue una de las batallas más duras que Vegetaseí tuvo, la más larga hasta el momento. Duró varios días, para al fin resultar victoriosos los saiyajins. Ahora si se podía decir que ellos eran la raza más fuerte de toda la galaxia norte.

Como parte de lo dictaminado apenas antes de que la furia arrancara, al perder Catlanias, pasaría todo el poder a manos del rey Vegeta. Todo el planeta era propiedad de Vegetaseí. Nada más podían hacer allí.

Luego de que haber firmado y arreglado algunas 'nuevas leyes', condiciones y demás, Los saiyajins emprendieron el viaje de regreso, con el orgullo casi intacto. No se podía esperar otra cosa de aquellos guerreros, nada más que la victoria se les era asignada.

El tiempo pasó, y el hijo de Vegeta, el nuevo príncipe saiyajin, a quien nombraron de la misma forma que su padre, ya contaba con un año de vida. Todos estaban sorprendidos y muy orgullosos ya que a pesar de su corta edad, tenía un gran poder de pelea.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos dos años. Vegetaseí había alcanzado casi un estado de 'base' o 'planeta emperatriz 'de la galaxia del norte. Solo le faltaban algunos lugares por conquistar, pero podrían esperar.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del gran palacio saiyajin, Bunny caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de ella, sin saber qué hacer ni mucho menos, como darle la noticia al Dr. Brief. Luego paró en seco.

¡Listo! Ya tengo la solución.-Se dijo, y salió a toda velocidad en busca de Brief. Luego de treinta minutos buscándolo, al fin logro dar con él.- ¡Brief, Brief!-Vociferó algo histérica.

¿Qué sucede Bunny?- No pudo continuar hablando porque ella lo había jalado del brazo metiéndolo en una especie de armario.- ¿Qué pasa Bunny? ¡Contesta!- Grito este.

¡SHHHHHHH! No grites…- Le dijo ella en un susurro- Tengo que decirte algo impor…

¡Qué! ¿Qué es Bunny? ¡Estás asustándome!- la interrumpió el científico ya algo impaciente.

DEJAME TERMINAR ¿Sí?- refunfuño la saiyajin un poco molesta, luego de tomar aire y tranquilizarse, continuo.- este… Yo… Eh… ¡Estoy embarazada!

El Dr. Brief abrió sus ojos como platos, realmente eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. No podía creerlo. ¡El iba a ser padre! Fue tanta la conmoción que solo pudo pronunciar un '¿Qué?'.

¡Vamos a ser padres!- Exclamo la rubia y se lanzo a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuerte, muy fuerte…Demasiado.

El humano tosió un poco, como resultado de la presión que aquella mujer había hecho sobre él. – Esto es maravilloso, Bunny. Por Kami-sama ¡Voy a ser padre!- lo dijo en un medio susurro, pero pronto su semblante cambió drásticamente.- ¿Qué haremos, Bunny?¡ Acaso no es que en este planeta están prohibidas las relaciones como las nuestra?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, es cierto, pero creo tener una solución. Ok, aquí va. Escucha atentamente: Ni bien nazca la criatura, la enviaremos a tu planeta, con el maestro Gohan, ese hombre que me has contado. Dijiste que era bueno, así que podemos explicarle lo que sucede y pedirle que la cuide. Al menos hasta que tenga edad. ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto la mujer algo contenta por habérsele ocurrido tan grandiosa idea.

- Nada mal, querida.- Y le propino un tierno y corto beso... – Pero ¿Cómo haremos para mandarlo a la tierra?

- Pues, nos escabulliremos por la noche al ala de despegue. Yo tengo acceso a esa área. La enviaremos en una nave esférica y listo. Recuerda que ahora son mucho más rápidas

- Bien, entonces solo hay que mantenerte oculta el tiempo del embarazo.

- No es necesario, no en los primeros meses. Supongo que podre contar con el apoyo de la reina. Tenemos una buena relación y quizá pueda entenderme.

- Si tú crees y lo deseas. –En eso le dio un abrazo y se despidió.- Ahora tengo que irme ¡Nos vemos!.- Y se retiró del lugar. Bunny hizo lo mismo luego de que él se marchara, y tomo el camino que la llevaría hasta el despacho de la reina.

- Mi reina- pronunció haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

- Claro Bunny. Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

Una vez en ella:

-Y bien ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, majestad, tengo que contarle algo muy importante.- Dio un suspiro y continuó.- Estoy embarazada…

- Que bien Bunny, te felicito. Pero dime ¿Quién es el padre?

- Es… Es.. El… El Doctor Brief…- Dijo la rubia, agachando la cabeza.

- ¿¡QUE!? Oh Bunny ¿Qué has hecho?- Se sorprendió mucho por lo acontecido.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Fue una locura. Pero sucedió y ya no hay vuelta atrás. De todas formas tengo un plan y esperaba su apoyo.

- Mira, tu sabes que eso no está permitido, y si Vegeta se entera, todo podría complicarse.- Dijo luego de vacilar un momento.- Pero supongo que si, tienes mi apoyo. Después de todo, nunca antes me habías fallado.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Y no se preocupe, ya le he dicho que tengo un plan. Pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie ¿Verdad?- Lo dijo mas en tono de suplica, que de simple petición. La reina solo asintió.

En los primeros meses de embarazo, nada se notó y nadie sospechó. Pero aún así, trataron de ser lo más cuidadosos posible. Pero era obvio que con el tiempo si se notaria aquel bulto en su abdomen, así que Bunny no se mostraba demasiado, ya casi ni se la veía.

Luego de siete meses, el día del parto llegó.

En la enfermería:

¡Es muy bonita! Ha sacado el color de tus ojos, Bunny- Exclamo el padre de la niña. Si, una niña.

Aja, es preciosa. Bien esta noche llevaremos a cabo el plan ¿Ya le avisaste a aquel maestro, em, Gohan?

Si, así es. Acepto con muchas ansias. A propósito, nuestra hija no tiene nombre ¿Qué te parece Bulma, Bulma Brief?

Perfecto, me gusta mucho ese nombre.- Dijo Bunny y luego mirando a su pequeña hija.- Bienvenida a la familia, Bulma.

Ya más tarde, en la noche, se encontraban en el área de despegue. Para su suerte esa noche no había guardias.

Ponla en esa nave esférica y deja allí esta carta. Aquí dice su nombre y explica algunas cosas.- Indico Bunny.

Listo.- Y luego Brief cerró la escotilla dejando a Bulma adentro.

¡Adiós, Bulma!- Exclamaron los padres de la niña.

La nave despegó con rumbo a la tierra, donde Bulma comenzaría su 'nueva vida'.

**El capitulo terminó. Si, fue corto, pero con este capítulo, daremos pie a que puedan pasar muchas otras cosas. Prometemos actualizar el otro más rápido que este. (ya lo estamos escribiendo).**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Contigo a pesar de todo_

**¡Hola! Otra vez, intentamos subir este capítulo lo más rápido que pudimos, lo sentimos si nos tardamos un tanto. **

**¡AH! -diálogos- "pensamientos" 'Términos o ironías' **

**Ahí les va el cuarto capítulo:**

La nave esférica donde iba Bulma aterrizo en la tierra justo donde debía y la esperaba el maestro Gohan. La bajo de la nave e inmediatamente encontró la carta donde les daban los datos de la pequeña y explicaba su origen. Lo que el anciano, sin tantos detalles, conocía por una charla que había tenido con el Dr. Brief.

Mmm ¿Bulma? Saluda a tu nuevo 'abuelo'- Dijo Gohan y le esbozo una sonrisa.- Vayamos a casa.

El maestro Gohan, era un anciano que antiguamente había trabajado con el Dr. Brief en la Corporación Capsula. Ambos formaron un vínculo bonito, se habían hecho muy amigos.

Si bien este hombre trabajaba en una corporación de investigaciones y creaciones tecnológicas, su fuerte eran las artes mariales. Era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo.

El Dr. Brief confiaba en el. Sabía que este era un señor muy responsable y que le daría a su pequeña todo el cariño y todo lo que ella necesitara.

Y asi fue como el M. Gohan hizo parte de su vida a esa pequeña criatura. La crió con mucho esmero, como si fuera su abuelo, tratando de que sea una niña normal, pero sabiendo, que algún dia tendría que contarle su verdadera historia. El solo le había dicho que sus padres tuvieron un incidente, que no pudieron cuidarla y entonces el decidió hacerlo. En parte era verdad.

A decir verdad, Bulma no aparentaba ser como las demás niñas. Desde muy pequeña mostró grandes dotes intelectuales. Con solo cinco años había logrado realizar un artefacto que se ocuparía de la sala.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba se ponía más inteligente, y más bonita. Tenía una hermosa cabellera azul, al igual que sus ojos, y una delicada piel blanca con rasgos únicos que deleitaban a cualquier ser.

* * *

En Vegetaseí se podía decir que todo andaba bien. Tenían algunos percances con otros planetas pero eran derrotados al instante. No había contrincante que 'atacara' el planeta, que no fuera derrotado. Pero siempre se mantenían alerta.

-¡Kakaroto, compórtate!- Retó Bardock a su hijo de ocho años. Era el séptimo plato de comida (con porciones saiyayin) Que ingería.

-Ríndete papá. Kakaroto es un idiota, jamás se ha comportado, ni siquiera frente a la realeza.- Dijo Raditz, el hijo mayor por apenas dos años.

El pequeño 'Comilón' no hizo caso a sus palabras. La comida estaba deliciosa como para desatenderla por sus replicas.

-¡Atención! – Gritó el rey, parándose. Estaban cenando en el comedor real los guerreros más importantes del escuadrón de élite y obviamente, el rey y su familia: La reina Liuna y el pequeño pero poderoso príncipe Vegeta.- Los he convocado aquí par a dar a conocer las últimas novedades y los últimos acontecimientos que han surgido. Últimamente hemos tenido varios ataques, aunque inútiles, claro.-Dijo el rey. Esto último con un tono burlón.-Si bien es poco probable que pueda afectarnos alguno de sus golpes, puesto que somos una de las razas más fuertes en el universo, tal vez quieran intentar aprovecharse de los planetas que tenemos 'aliados' a nosotros y eso sería un gran inconveniente, ya que perderíamos mucho. Por eso, decidí que se realizaría una visita a todos los planetas que tenemos bajo nuestro mando.- Hizo una pausa y continuó.- Deberán investigar la situación y quedarse en esos terrenos durante un año. Y como hoy estoy de buen humor, dejare que ustedes elijan su destino. Espero que no se comporten como sabandijas y puedan ponerse de acuerdo.

Y así fue que aprovechando la 'sutileza' de su rey, cada uno eligió un planeta distinto. Claro que tuvieron que tomar la decisión en cuestión de minutos. Algunos decidieron quedarse por si el planeta lo necesitaba.

-Y bien- Retomó la charla el rey.- ¿Ya han decidido?-Todos los guerreros asintieron.- Entones…Nappa ¿Dónde irás tú?- comenzó preguntándole a sus mejores soldados.

-Iré a Mengi, mi señor.

-Bien ¿Y tu Bardock?

-Yo iré a la Tierra, mi rey.- Decidió este. Odiaba ese lugar, pero sabía que nadie querría ir allí y pensó que debería tomar ese reto. Luego añadió.- …Y quería pedirle permiso para llevar a mis dos hijos: Raditz y Kakaroto.

-Mmm, Está bien, haz lo que quieras.- Concluyó el rey. Estaba por continuar su interrogatorio, pero una voz grave (no tanto como la de los adultos) lo interrumpió.

-¡Oye! ¿Y yo que haré? Me supongo que no pensarás dejar al príncipe de los saiyajins sin acción.- Replicó el príncipe Vegeta.

-Claro que no, para ti tengo algo preparado.

Luego de esto, todos los gurreros allí presentes informaron hacia donde se dirigirían.

La cena concluyó de modo exitoso. Al día siguiente las naves partirían.

* * *

-Bulma ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el anciano. Desde hace horas la había visto trabajar en su pequeño cuarto que utilizaba como laboratorio. El maestro Gohan pensaba que no era muy común que una niña de siete años trabajara tan duro. Ella debería jugar más. Lo hacía, pero solo de vez en cuando.

-Estoy realizando un artefacto de limpieza para el estanque de agua. Pasé por allí la otra vez y lo vi un poco sucio- Contestó la niña, mirando a su abuelo.

-¿Y por qué no vas a juagar al patio? Necesitas despejar tu mente.

-Está bien.-Suspiró Bulma.- Solo un rato- Dijo, y salió.

Realmente no era mas divertido que estar en su laboratorio, pero debía admitir que le gustaba sentir la suave brisa golpeando su rostro.

Comenzó a disfrutar su 'recreación' en el inmenso jardín. Correteaba de un lado a otro, cuando un fuerte ruido hizo retumbar el lugar y la tierra pareció vibrar bajo sus pies.

-¡WOW! ¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó Bulma extrañada.

-_Flash Back-_

_-Las naves ya están listas. Abórdenlas y cumplan sus misiones.- Dijo el rey Vegeta a los soldados que estaban presentes.- No olviden avisar y tenernos al tanto de todo lo que ocurra._

_Inmediatamente hicieron lo que el rey ordenó. Programaron su localizador y despegaron._

_Ya en el espacio, iban Bardock en su nave y lo escoltaban dos más pequeñas donde iban sus hijos. "Estas naves son mucho más veloces. Esos cerebritos si sirvieron para algo." Pensó Bardock. Luego habló por el comunicador.- Raditz, Kakaroto, aterrizaremos en quince minutos en el 'Campus O'. Prepárense._

_Al entrar en la atmosfera de la tierra, una de las naves más chicas perdió la orientación separándose de las otras dos._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

-Ouch-Pronunció un niño saliendo del objeto que había aterrizado en ese inmenso patio.- Creo que me perdí- Dijo luego con una pequeña risita, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¡¿Tú quien eres?! – Pregunto Bulma mirando asombrada al muchachito que acababa de llegar.

- Oh, discúlpame- se dio vuelta para mirarla.-Mi nombre es Kakaroto y soy un saiy…

-¡Bulma!- Interrumpió Gohan.-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo mirando al recién llegado, algo aturdido

-En realidad no lo sé muy bien. Yo estaba jugando y de repente esa nave aterrizó. Luego el niño salió de allí. Dice que se llama… Um… Kakaroto.

-¿Kakaroto?- Preguntó Gohan- ¿De dónde y a qué vienes?- Interrogó algo desconfiado.

- Pues, vengo del planeta Vege…

-Ay, abuelito, déjalo. Debe estar cansado y hambriento.- Interrumpió La pequeña. Al escuchar esto último, al niño se le abrieron los ojos como platos. La verdad es que la niña de pelo azul tenía razón. Había pasado un día entero sin comer, ya que había dejado su nave sin municiones.- Es solo un niño.- Le dijo. Luego mirando al pequeño le preguntó. -¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros?

-¡Si, Claro!- La verdad era que tenía mucho hambre como para explicar por qué y con quienes había llegado-Pero, por cierto ¿Quienes son ustedes?

- Yo soy Bulma, y él es mi abuelito Gohan.- Y ambos entraron a la casa ante un señor sorprendido de la decisión de su 'nieta'. Aunque pensó que tal vez sería bueno que Bulma al fin tuviera un amigo (por más que comiera mucho)

* * *

Luego de que las naves despegaran y luego de controlar que no hubieran desperfectos, el rey Vegeta se dirigió a su habitación, pero en el camino fue interrumpido por una personita de muy mal genio.

-Dijiste que tenías algo preparado para mí. Quiero saber que es ¡Dímelo!- Impuso el muchachito. Realmente había heredado el humor de su padre; cosa que a él lo enorgullecía, pero a veces deseaba estrangularlo por el ímpetu con el que solía hablarle. Parecía que no le importara que era su padre.

-Aja, es cierto. Para ti tengo algo preparado… Pero no te lo diré hoy, estoy muy cansado.-Dijo el rey.

-¡Me lo dirás ahora! ¡No estoy dispuesto a esperar un día más sin saber que va a pasar conmigo!- contradijo el príncipe de los saiyajins.

-Está bien señor impaciencia, te lo diré.- Dijo su padre levemente sereno (aunque más que serenidad, era cansancio). Tomó aire y continuó.- Sé que te encanta entrenar y que también tienes un muy mal genio como para hacerlo con los demás saiyajins. Así que decidí que te enviaría a otro planeta por un tiempo. Tiene muy buenas condiciones que te servirán mucho en tu entrenamiento. Será por tiempo limitado, puesto que puedo necesitarte. Supongo que serás un gran guerrero; No por nada eres el príncipe de todos los saiyajins. Por cierto, tu nave sale en dos días.

-¿Qué? –Solo pudo decir. El rey terminó de hablar y se fue a su habitación

* * *

_En el 'Campus O'_

-Raditz ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y la nave de tu hermano?- Preguntó Bardock saliendo de la suya.

-El muy inútil no pudo mantenerla estable, se salió de orbita y quien sabrá dónde está ahora.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Maldición! ¡Los traigo aquí para tenerlos al margen y para que aprendan un poco más y sucede esto!- Gritó furioso el guerrero.

-Ya papá, Cálmate. Si el estúpido de Kakaroto se perdió, pues bueno, allá él. Nosotros tenemos cosas mucho más importantes de que ocuparnos. Si no encontramos amenazas posibles, tenemos que entrenarnos. No podemos dejar pasar el tiempo buscando a un inepto. Él tendrá que esperar, y mientras tenga que comer estará bien.

-Hmp. Creo que tienes razón. Andando, investiguemos.

* * *

**Otro capítulo ha concluido. Esperamos que les haya gustado. Los **_**Reviews **_**están a su disposición por si quieren preguntar algo, quieren hacer una crítica constructiva (o no) y si quieren comentar si le va gustando o no… Se aceptan sugerencias ;)**

**El próximo capítulo será subido muy seguidito a este (como recompensa) **

**Bueno, Besotes grandes como castillos (¿Ah?)**

**¡Nos leemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Contigo a pesar de todo _

**¡Hola! Capitulo seguidito. Bueno este tratamos de alargarlo un poco más para que no quede tan… Bueno, no importa.**

**Esperamos que les guste. **

Bulma y Kakaroto se habían hecho grandes amigos. Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas y las cosas iban de maravilla.

Bulma intentaba explicarle y/o enseñarle algo sobre la ciencia y los aparatos que había creado y también sobre los que tenía en mente. A decir verdad el niño no era nada bueno en ese ámbito. Pero realmente, era fantástico en las artes mariales. Solía salir al patio y hacer fabulosos movimientos.

Un día la 'niña de pelo azul' estaba observándolo, cuando notó, por primera vez, algo que había omitido. En su cintura, su amigo tenía envuelta algo similar a una soga. Luego de fijarse atentamente, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una cuerda o cosa parecida. Lo que Kakaroto tenía era… Una cola.

Esto le causó mucha curiosidad. Sabía que él no era un terrícola, pero quiso saber más sobre su origen. Así que un día mientras intentaba enseñarle nuevas técnicas científicas (inútilmente), decidió iniciar su cuestionario.

-Oye Kakaroto ¿Por qué tienes esa cola?- Fue directo al grano. No andaría con rodeos. En un momento pensó que su compañero podría molestarse, pero al contrario de eso, este Le contesto de una forma muy simpática:

-Es de origen, todos en mi planeta la tenemos.

-Oh, ya veo, pero ¿Qué significado tiene?- No había sido exactamente lo que quería que él respondiera.

-Bueno, pues, es propia de nuestra raza: Los saiyajins.- contestó con la misma simpatía.

- Los saiya-qué?- Pregunto extrañada.

- Saiyajins. Es mi raza. Venimos del planeta Vegetaseí.

-¿Vegetaseí? ¡OH! El rey de ese planeta hizo un trato con el nuestro. Algo de comercio o un tema así. Lo había olvidado.- Exclamo la niña, generando un pequeño golecito en su frente con la mano.

- Si, de hecho por eso vinimos mi hermano, mi padre y yo. Pero mi nave tuvo un problema y me perdí.

- Y exactamente ¿A qué vinieron?

-Nos mandaron a investigar el área para estar al tanto de posibles amenazas.

"¿Al rey de ese planeta le importa nuestro bienestar? He oído que es un ser despiadado. No creo que sea solo por eso."

-¿Te sucede algo, Bulma?- Pregunto el niño, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Mmm No.- ella prefirió no expresar sus dudas, tal vez él podía sentirse mal y no parecía ser malo. Asi que decidió cambiar medianamente de tema.-Y dime… ¿Todos en tu mundo son tan buenos peleadores como tú?

-¡Sí! Somos una raza de combate.- contestó el pequeño guerrero.- Si quieres puedo enseñarte algunas técnicas Jeje.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, estaban siendo espiados por un hombre algo aturdido "La niña pronto se dará cuenta del poder que posee. Es muy pequeña para enterarse de la verdad. Tal vez no lo entienda, a pesar de ser una genio." Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó que los pequeñines se asomaban.

-¡Oh, Abuelito! ¿Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación? Espero que no te molestes porque Kakaroto quiera enseñarme algunos de sus trucos. Pronto seré una señorita y debo aprender a cuidarme… No es que tú no me hayas enseñado, pero que mejor que un guerreo para mejorarme.- Quería convencer a su abuelo de que era una buena idea.

El maestro Gohan quedó impresionado. Si esa niña comenzaba a aprender _ese _ tipo de técnicas, pronto se daría cuenta de que no era una niña común. El sabía que en el planeta Vegetaseí las mujeres eran más fuertes de lo que podía llegar a ser un hombre bien entrenado de la tierra. De hecho, su madre lo era.

-Goku…- Otra vez ese nombre. Un par de días atrás lo había confundido, y ahora otra vez. Es que se parecía tanto a aquel niño que conoció una vez y llevaba ese nombre. Y no solo físicamente, sino que sus personalidades eran parecidas: Esa simpatía, distracción e ingenuidad.-Lo siento niño, te confundí con alguien más. Espero que me disculpes.

El pequeño solo sonrió y se llevo una mano a la nuca.- No hay problema, abuelo Gohan.- Para él era como su abuelo.- Usted me cuidó y me dio comida, puede llamarme como guste. No podría molestarme.

-Bien tenemos algo que hacer… Goku.- Interrumpió Bulma. Debía admitir que ese nombre sonaba mucho mejor que el otro.- Oh. Y luego intentaré reparar tu nave.- Según ella podía hacerlo. Solo debía pegarle un vistazo al control-comando.

Y así se marcharon al jardín. Estuvieron entrenando un buen tiempo. El pequeño guerrero había quedado impresionadísimo, Bulma aprendía rapidísimo. Aunque tal vez era lógico, ya que esta amiga suya era sumamente inteligente.

De todas formas solo le enseñaba distintas clases de golpes y también, como controlar su Ki para poder volar.

* * *

-Ya han pasado casi dos meses y el idiota de Bardock y sus hijos no dan señales.- Retumbo en toda la sala. El rey Vegeta estaba furioso. Luego, señalando a uno de los operarios dijo.- ¡Tú, abre comunicación con la nave de ese inepto! Si no lo hace él, tendré que hacerlo yo.

-Si señor.- ¿Qué más podía decirle? Su tono de voz era escalofriante. Rápidamente puso sus dedos en marcha, hasta que logro establecerla. – Lo tengo…

- ¡Quítate!

- Señor ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Dijo Bardock al otro lado de la computadora.

- Pues solo quería recordarte…- Comenzó a hablarle en un tono sarcástico, para luego completar la oración de una forma más ruda.-… ¡Que no te envié a ese estúpido planeta de vacaciones! Estas ahí hace más de un mes y no he recibido noticias ¿Y te creías el mejor soldado?

- Lo siento, rey Vegeta, tuvimos un inconveniente con la nave. Hasta ahora no se han manifestado ataques de ningún enemigo.- fue todo lo que dijo. No quería decirle que había perdido a su hijo. Para el rey sería perder un guerrero que lucharía en sus tropas. Y sabía que si se enteraba de tal ineptitud, era hombre muerto.

-Eso espero, sabes lo que puede pasarte si no es así.

- Así es mi rey, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse. Este planea estará a salvo.- Dijo con la esperanza de que le creyera.

-Está bien, sigue así..- Ordenó para luego cortar la comunicación.

* * *

Todos seguían con sus actividades normalmente. Bulma y Kakaroto todos los días jugaban y entrenaban, mientras su abuelito los veía (por no decir vigilaba). Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad a su nietita.

En Vegetaseí el rey y la reina hacían sus respectivas labores. Eso de ser los 'Amos' de todos los saiyajins y de otras razas era algo frustrante. El príncipe se encontraba en Opnos, el planeta en el cual entrenaría por una cierta cantidad de tiempo.

Los padres de Bulma trabajaban casi todo día en el ala científica, mejorando cada vez más la tecnología del planeta, a su vez, tenían sus encuentros, pero se cercioraban de que nadie los viera, puesto que pondrían en peligro sus vidas y la de su hija (por más que se encontrara lejos).

* * *

_En la tierra, un año después:_

* * *

-¿En serio debes irte Goku?- Dijo Bulma derramando algunas lagrimas.

-Bulma, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo.- Dijo este con una gran sonrisa.- Pero nos necesitan en mi planeta.- Luego la abrazó.

- Adiós Goku. Te quiero mucho, amigo.

Luego, deshaciendo el abrazo, el guerrero esbozó otra sonrisa y se adentro en su nave. Luego despegó junto con las de su padre y su hermano, quienes lo habían encontrado, ya que recordaron que su scouter (olvidado en su aeronave) tenía un pequeño dispositivo de localización.

-¡Juro que te, volveré a ver Goku!- Exclamo Bulma. Luego dio media vuelta para entrar en su hogar.

Bulma y el abuelito Gohan, trataron de seguir con sus actividades, aunque sabían que sería muy difícil.

* * *

Luego de permanecer un año en aquellos planetas, al fin Bardock, Raditz y Gok… Kakaroto, y todos los demás guerreros regresaban a Vegetaseí

No surgieron amenazas, esos mundos estuvieron siempre a salvo. Tal vez la teoría del rey era errónea. Esas sabandijas de otras galaxias eran unas débiles ratas y jamás se atreverían a meterse con las '_cosas_' del gran amo, el rey Vegeta.

En poco tiempo las naves de los saiyajins estuvieron en Vegetaseí. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue hablar con el rey y comentar la situación de los respectivos planetas.

* * *

En Vegetaseí una nave había aterrizado. Del artefacto había salido un muchacho de estatura mediana, pero notablemente muy fuerte, con cabellos en forma de flama color azabache, al igual que sus ojos. Ojos que de por sí, denotaban frialdad. Y muchacho que según como lo recordaban tenía un muy mal carácter, peor que el de cualquier saiyajin.

Habían pasado cuatro años de su partida a Opnos, donde entrenaría hasta incrementar considerablemente sus poderes. Y lo hizo, por eso regreso.

-Hijo- dijo el rey Vegeta.-Tanto tiempo.

- Así es.- Se limito a decir.-Era hora de volver a _mi lugar. _Espero que no hayan tenido 'diversión' sin haberme avisado.

-Lamentablemente no.- Dijo el rey con una sonrisa torcida.- No hemos tenido grandes 'aventuras', solo las mismas sabandijas de siempre.

-Era de esperarse.- Confirmo Vegeta.

-Mañana daré el aviso de que ya estás aquí.

- Haz lo que quieras. Hoy solo quiero MI habitación y MI sala de entrenamiento.

-Veo que sigues teniendo el mismo humor de siempre.- Dijo el rey con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

-_**Soy Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. **_No tengo por qué ser de otra manera.- Y compartió la misma sonrisa. Se dirigió a su habitación.

En eso su padre lo interrumpió:

-Me olvidaba. Como no estabas, decidí usar 'tu' sala de entrenamientos para uso… Em... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Ah, sí! Colectivo. Lo usan algunos guerreros menores de primer rango.- Informó el rey con un tono neutral.

-¿Qué dices? ¡¿EN Mí SALA?!

-¡SI! ¡Y YA DEJA DE GRITARME! DESPUES DE TODO SOY TU PADRE, Y EL REY DE ESTE Y DE MUCHOS OTROS PLANETAS.

-¡ASH!- Resopló Vegeta y se dirigió a su 'preciado lugar de entrenamientos'.

Llegó allí y vio que quienes estaban usando SU lugar. Ahí encontró a sus antiguas camaradas: Raditz y el viejo y calvo Nappa. También habían dos sujetos más.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? ¡Insectos!

- Hola, soy Kakaroto y el es Brolly.- Dijo Goku con un sonrisita señalando a su otro compañero. El no sabía con quien estaba hablando.

-¡Vegeta! Kakaroto es mi hermano menor.- Se apresuró a decir Raditz, con una mueca de fastidio.- Y Brolly es un nuevo 'amigo'.

-¡¿VEGETA?! ¿Tu... tu eres Vegeta?- Pregunto Kakaroto asombrado.

-Príncipe Vegeta para ti, insecto.-Corrigió este.

El hermano de Raditz asintió. Brolly solo se limitó a hacer silencio mientras lo observaba.

-Bien, creo que podemos seguir entrenando.- Dijo Nappa.

-¿En mi sala? Jajajaja.- Rió Vegeta.- Creo que los probaré un rato.

Ya en la sala, todos comenzaron a mostrar sus habilidades. Vegeta había quedado algo sorprendido ya que Kakaroto casi por poco lo igualaba. El primero de ellos entrenaba en el centro. Kakaroto a su derecha y Raditz a su izquierda. Los otros dos se dedicaron a hacer lo mismo pero más apartados de ellos.

Después de eso, Kakaroto y Vegeta se hicieron buenos amigos, aunque este último jamás lo admitiera.

* * *

**Fin del quinto capítulo. Bueno, verán que el tiempo comienza a pasar…Quizá luego de esto las cosas comiencen a ser más interesantes, o eso esperamos. Si tienen alguna duda sobre algo pregunten y será contestado en el capítulo siguiente. Obviamente están a su disposición los **_**Review **_**para todo tipo de críticas (mejor si son constructivas ;) ) **

**Ah la Frase ****Soy**_** Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins,**_** La remarcamos porque estamos de acuerdo en que amamos esa frase :3 Jijijijijijiji**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Contigo a pesar de todo:_

_**¡Hola! Bueno, queríamos aclarar una cosa antes de empezar con respecto a este capítulo. Como dijimos en el anterior el tiempo comenzó a pasar..en este caso pasaron once años desde la llegada de Goku a la tierra (por si no se entiende).**_

_**Bien, esperamos la historia sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus Reviews.**_

_**¡Ahí les va!**_

Bulma había crecido, y a pesar de sus cortos diecinueve años, había obtenido un alto puesto en la Corporación Capsula. Nadie, pero nadie, sabía que se trataba de la hija del ex director… Ni siquiera ella.

Era una de las científicas más perspicaces de todo el mundo. Gracias a su abuelito había podido desarrollar la carrera y terminarla mucho antes que otros debido a su gran capacidad intelectual.

Además de ser una de las más inteligentes, era, se podría decir, que la más bonita. Su belleza era inigualable.

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente por varios días, el maestro Gohan estaba decidido. Hoy le diría toda la verdad a su nietita.

-Bulma, querida… ¿Puedes venir un momento? Quiero hablar contigo. – habló este, algo nervioso.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó ella tomando asiento, seguida de su abuelo.

- Mira, iré al grano, sin rodeos ni nada, así que por favor presta mucha atención ¿Sí?- Le dijo el abuelo. Bulma asintió. Este tomo aire para después volver a hablar.- Tu no eres humana.- La señorita abrió los ojos más de lo normal.- Tú eres un saiyajin... o mejor dicho una media-saiyajin.

-Pe…Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué… Qué hago aquí entonces?...Ah… Esto es muy raro.- Soltó.

- Lo se, te explicare todo...- Y así comenzó a contarle todo lo que el Dr. Brief le había dicho: Desde como él llegó a aquel planeta hasta cómo y por qué ella llego a la tierra.-… y por eso estás aquí.

- Wow, jamás lo hubiera imaginado ¡Esto es muy loco!- Exclamo la peliazul.- Supongo que me han cortado la cola al nacer, es raro porque nunca noté nada.- Dijo luego mirando hacia atrás como buscándose algo que delatara lo que antes estuvo ahí. Luego se imagino a ella colgando una cola, como la de su amigo. La idea la impresionó.

A pesar de todo, no se lo había tomado tan mal. Gohan había pensado que se exaltaría, que comenzaría a gritar y a saltar por todos lados. Pero no. Ahí estaba de lo más tranquila.

-Oye abuelo ¿Y mis padres? ¿Quiénes son?- Interrogó Bulma. La verdad siempre la había intrigado, después de todo jamás supo de ellos, ni siquiera cuando creía que era humana. Además eso de 'media saiyajin' le sonó raro.

-Ya te lo dije. Tu padre es el Dr. Brief, el ex director del lugar en donde trabajas.- Al decir esto Bulma abrió los ojo impresionada.- Yo también cumplía mis labores allí, aunque no lo creas. Nos hicimos muy amigos con tu padre, y puesto que confiaba en mí, decidió que era bueno que te quedaras conmigo.

- ¿Y mi madre?

- Pues, a tu madre no la conozco, pero según lo que Brief dice, luego de la reina de ese planeta, es la mejor guerrera.

"Por eso la gran fuerza e inteligencia" pensó Bulma orgullosa de sí. Luego de vacilar un instante le dijo a el maestro Gohan.- Abuelito quiero, no, voy a ir al planeta de los saiyajins ¡Quiero conocerlos! Tengo que conocerlos.- Expreso de forma segura

Sabía que esto pasaría.

-Si eso quieres, hazlo.- Suspiro el hombre.- Pero eso sí; no te irás así de débil, debes entrenarte más…Yo lo haré. Ve y descansa, mañana comenzaremos. ¡Ah! Un momento ¿Cuándo piensas irte?

- A ver, creo que tienes razón. Según me dijiste son muy fuertes así que debo entrenar. Mañana alistaré la nave más lenta de la C.C, así podre hacerlo también durante el viaje. Este durara una semana a lo sumo así que, supongo que si salgo en tres semanas de aquí y si tú me ayudas a ejercitarme estaré lista. Y todavía recuerdo cosas que me ha enseñado Goku.

- Si, con eso bastará. Pero ahora ve a dormir.- ordenó el señor.

- Está bien, está bien.- Y se fue a su habitación. Llegó ahí y se desplomó en su cama. Por un lado estaba feliz: al fin conocería a sus padres. Estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de imaginándolos y ahora tenía la posibilidad de verlos. También podría ir a ver a amigo Goku. Pero por otro lado tenía un poco de temor porque no sabía como la recibirían ni mucho menos como la tratarían. Conocía rumores de que de la rudeza de su rey.

Al día siguiente, fue a preparar la nave que se le fue otorgada sin ningún problema. Se la llevo a su casa usando las capsulas Hip-Poi.

Los siguientes días se los pasó entrenando. Nada de trabajar, solamente se avocaba a ser más fuerte cada vez. Gracias al maestro Gohan pudo aprender varias técnicas. Se hizo muy ágil y mucho más veloz. También mejoró el manejo de su Ki. Ahora podía realizar esferas de energía y escudos de protección

Pasadas las tres semanas, ya se sentía preparada. Y se esforzaría más en la semana que tardaría llegar a Vegetaseí.

El momento de partir llegó. Realmente le costaba dejar solo a su abuelito, pero sabía que él entendía que lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía por su bien.

-¡Adiós abuelito! Prometo comunicarme contigo y volver algún día de visita.

-¡Adiós querida Bulma! Cuídate mucho por favor ¡Y demuéstrales quien eres!- Le dijo el maestro dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Luego de eso Bulma entró a su nave, (que era muy similar a la de Goku, salvo que esta tenía el símbolo de la Corporación Capsula) para después despegar rumbo a su planeta natal.

Pasó una semana. Bulma estaba a treinta minutos del aterrizaje.

* * *

Goku salía a toda velocidad de su cuarto con rumbo a la sala de entrenamientos para sus rutinarios combates con Vegeta. Para poder llegar hasta allí, debía pasar por el área de despegue/Aterrizaje. Cuando pasaba por ahí, pudo ver que una nave estaba aterrizando. Sintió curiosidad por saber quién era y a que venía. El transporte no le resultó familiar, asi que decidió entrar.

Cuando la nave toco el piso firme, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la fantástica silueta de Bulma.

Goku se llevó una gran sorpresa. Era realmente bella y por lo que podía sentir, también poderosa (claro que no lo superaba). Ella no había avisado que iría, no tenia como. Y al ver a aquel muchacho, algo de su pasado volvió a ella. Lo conocía.

Lo más justo era presentarse.

-Hola, soy Bulma.- Se presentó algo dubitativa.

-¡¿Bulma?!... ¡Bulma! ¡Soy yo Kakaroto o…o … Goku!- Exclamó este extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla, a lo que la media saiyajin correspondió.

- ¿Goku, eres tú? Vaya, este muy guapo.- Rió ella al igual que su compañero.

- Me sorprende mucho que estés aquí. Dime ¿A qué has venido?

- Te lo diré en el camino. Ahora necesito que me lleves con el Dr. Brief, por favor.

- ¿El Doctor Brief?- Pregunto Goku algo confundido.

-Sí, el mismo. Está aquí ¿No?

- Si, si. Vamos, te llevare con él. Debe estar en los laboratorios científicos.-Afirmo el hombre y comenzó a caminar. Bulma lo seguía.

En el camino ella le contó todo; El por qué de su visita hasta el por qué no tenia cola.

-Ya veo…¡Nunca lo hubiese imaginado! Pero me alegra que encuentres a tus padres.- Dijo Kakaroto.

- Gracias. Quiero que te quedes conmigo ¿Si?

-¡Claro! Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga.- Expreso él, sonriendo.- Mira, ya llegamos.

Ambos entraron al laboratorio.

-¿Aquí es?

- Sí. Ahora solo hay que buscar al hombre que me dices.- Luego miro a uno de los que se encontraban ahí y le pregunto.- Oiga ¿Me podría decir donde se encuentre el Dr. Brief?

- Si, allí esta.- Dijo el científico señalando a un hombre acompañado por una mujer rubia. Ambos se encontraban de espaldas. Se acercaron.

- ¿Señor Brief?- El mencionado se dio la vuelta al igual que Bunny.

- ¿Si?

- Hay alguien que quiere verlo.- Vociferó el amable saiyan mientras dejaba ver a Bulma, quien se encontraba detrás de él. Los padres de la chica se miraron. Luego el de cabellos lila preguntó.

- ¿Necesita algo señorita?

- Si… A mis padres- susurró la chica y luego los abrazo a ambos. Después de un rato se separo de ellos para verlos. Ambos tenían cara de desconcertados.- Soy yo, Bulma.

-¡¿Hija?!- Bunny estaba asombrada, pero contenta, así que volvió a abrazarla.-¡Oh, por los cielos! Que grande estas. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Pues vine a conocerlos! Y de paso a visitar a Gok…Kakaroto. Nos hicimos grandes amigos hace mucho tiempo, cuando accidentalmente aterrizo en mi patio.

El de cabellos alborotados los miró a los tres atónito. Levemente murmuró.- Señora Bunny, usted es la madre.- Y luego mirando a Brief.- Y usted el padre. Un humano.

-¡Kakaroto, por favor guarda silencio!- Rogó Bunny

-¿Por qué? Sé que soy hibrida, pero ¿Que pueden hacerme por ello? ¿Acaso van a matarme?- Dijo Bulma en tono sarcástico

- Si…- Balbuceó Goku.-Precisamente eso hacen.

-¿¡Qué!?

- Shh hija, no te preocupes. Tengo una idea. Le diremos al rey algún cuento.- Trato de tranquilizarla el Dr. Brief.

-¿Cuento sobre qué?- Una voz fría y escalofriante resonó tras ellos, provocándoles escalofríos.

* * *

**Chachachachan! Termino acá jejeje. Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo. Quisimos centrarnos un poco más en la llegada de Bulma a Vegetaseí. Disculpen si fue algo flojo y si les fallamos en algo. Ya saben que pueden corregir, preguntar o simplemente comentar dando su opinión… **

**Intentaremos subir el próximo capítulo más rápido que este **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Contigo a pesar de todo:_

**¡Hola! Les traemos un nuevo capítulo. ¡Esperamos que lo disfruten!**

**Aclaración: -Diálogos- "pensamientos" 'Términos o ironías'**

-¿_Cuento sobre qué?_

Los cinco se dieron vuelta para ver quien había hablado, aunque para aquellos que vivieron allí durante varios años, y se acostumbraron a oír esa voz, no les fue muy difícil adivinar de quien se trataba.

-¡Mi rey!- Exclamó Bunny, palideciendo.

"¿Mi rey?" Se preguntó Bulma. "Así que éste es el rey Vegeta". Dejo a su instinto hablar. Soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. - ¡Así que usted es quien quiere matarme!- y se colocó en posición de pelea.

El rey río con una mezcla de ironía y malicia.- ¿Debo hacerlo? No entiendo el porqué. Nunca te vi por aquí, no sé quién eres… Y quiero saberlo ahora.- Frunció el ceño.- Y bien…

Ella no sabía que decir. Se quedó pensando, tal vez más de lo que debía.

-Es mi hija y la de un soldado caído en Catlanias. Fue enviada a otro planeta para entrenarse, ya que yo no podía encargarme de ella.- Mintió Bunny apresuradamente.

Esto sorprendió mucho al rey, pero al medir su fuerza, se dio cuenta de que podía ser útil.- Aquí puedes seguir entrenándote. Debes hacerlo y cuanto antes, mejor.- Dicho esto se retiró formulando varias ideas dentro de su mente con respecto a las ventajas que podía tomar.

-Oye Bulma, el rey Vegeta tiene razón, deberías entrenarte ¡Ven, vamos! Quiero ver que tan fuerte se ha vuelto mi amiga.

- Esta bien, vamos.- Luego, dándose vuelta.- Adiós padres, nos vemos luego. – Y les dio un abrazo a los dos.

- Adiós, cuídate.- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Goku y Bulma salieron del lugar rumbo al ala de entrenamientos. Al llegar, la chica quedó fascinada al ver tantos hombres y mujeres entrenando y en el centro una gran plataforma, pero a la vez eso la aterró.

-¡Oh, no! No voy a luchar aquí, todos me van a ver.

-¡Vamos Bulma! ¿ O es que acaso tienes miedo?- Le dijo su amigo de cabellos alborotados. Bulma se puso roja del coraje.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!- Exclamó subiendo a la tarima.- ¡Anda! Mientras más rápido mejor.- Dijo luego con aires de superada.

Ya estaban los dos en la plataforma en posición de combate cuando alguien los interrumpió:

-¡¿Qué haces Kakaroto?!

"Gracias muchacho. Me has salvado de hacer un papelón" agradeció Bulma mentalmente.

-Pues, luchando con mi mejor amiga, Vegeta.-dijo señalando a la peliazul.- ¿Podemos continuar?

"¿Quién es esa? Nunca la había visto… Será mejor ver que habilidades tiene" –Adelante.- Afirmó de una forma neutral.

"¡Gracias por nada!" se volvió a decir la muchachita mirando de reojo a aquel personaje. Pudo fijarse en que era realmente guapo. Estaba acompañado por tres hombres más: uno era gigantesco y calvo, el otro tenía el cabello largo hasta la rodilla y el último tenía medianamente la misma estatura que su amigo, con el cabello llegándole a los hombros. También era bastante apuesto, pero no tanto como el que había hablado con su compañero.

Estos se acomodaron a un costado del armazón para poder ver la pelea. Todos los que ahí entrenaban se dieron cuenta de la presencia del grupo y se amontonaron a cada lado de la plataforma.

Bulma se puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba cuando todos la miraban y cuchicheaban cosas que no alcanzaba a oír.

-¿Lista? – le preguntó Goku/ Kakaroto

-Si.-contestó. Luego una campanilla sonó.

Instantáneamente se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Justo cuando él iba a golpearla 'Piff' Bulma desapareció para volver a aparecerse detrás de su amigo y proporcionarle una patada que lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros. Este frenó de golpe y le otorgó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió.

El lema de Bulma, que se lo había enseñado su abuelito, era 'no importa que tan fuerte seas, si no puedes tocar a tu oponente, no servirá de nada'. Había escuchado que los saiyajins actuaban por instinto. Eso sería útil. Dejó de pensar cuando sintió que Goku había regresado y le propinó un puñetazo en el abdomen que hizo que se estrellara contra una de las paredes del lugar destrozándola y quedando bajo sus escombros. Ella liberó un poco de su energía expulsando todos los escombros que tenía encima, para luego lanzarse hacia él. A medida que se acercaba, expulsaba esferas de Ki . Ambos se movían a gran velocidad. Ambos estaban cansados ya. Tenían que terminar. Bulma tomó la iniciativa y con un rápido movimiento lo estroló contra el suelo. Luego recordó la técnica que había aprendido. Decidió utilizarla, a pesar de ser riesgosa.

-Ka-io-ken.- Dijo y un aurea roja la rodeo. Luego expulso su poder hacia su amigo. Este lo recibió y quedo inconsciente. Ella se sentó en el piso, le costaba un poco respirar. Todos los presentes allí la miraban asombrados, sin decir una palabra. Solo uno habló:

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- Interrogó vegeta en tono prepotente.

- Em.-Estaba muy cansada, no podía recordar lo que su madre había dicho. Estaba en problemas.- Pues… soy Bulma.- atinó a contestar luego de un jadeo.

-Es la hija de la científica, Bunny. Su padre murió en la guerra contra Catlanias. -contestó el rey asomándose por detrás de La chica. Al parecer había observado todo la batalla, y al igual que demás, quedó sorprendido por el nivel de esta. Definitivamente esto sería ventajoso.

Bulma suspiró aliviada. Al parecer ese hombre no era tan malo. De todas formas no debía fiarse.

Comenzó a recuperar el aliento, ya no estaba tan cansada y de pronto se acordó de un pequeño detalle.

-Y Go…Kakaroto?- preguntó alarmada, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Ay, aquí estoy.- Dijo el nombrado saliendo d entre los escombros.

-Muchacha, llévalo a la enfermería a que se cure las heridas- Ordenó el rey y luego se marchó.

Bulma hizo lo que le habían ordenado: Tomó a su compañero del brazo, lo recostó en su hombro y lo ayudo a caminar. Se dirigió hacia la dirección que creía correcta, pero alguien le llamó la atención.

-Es para el otro lado.- Corrigió Vegeta señalando un pasillo en dirección opuesta a la que Bulma había tomado.

-Gracias.-murmuro ella algo avergonzada. Luego el grupo vio como desaparecía su figura.

-¡Esa hembra sí que es fuerte… y muy bella!-Exclamó Raditz.

-Nunca había visto una saiyajin así…Su color de ojos y cabello es muy peculiar.-Expresó Nappa.

-Yo voy a la enfermería, quiero verla otra vez-Dijo el de cabello largo.

-Bah… Hagan lo que quieran ¡Váyanse de una buena vez!- Bramó Vegeta. Aunque luego de pensarlo detenidamente decidió acompañarlos. Aquella muchacha le resultaba algo extraña, como si escondiera algo. Vio que los demás se encaminaban a la enfermería y sin decir palabra, caminó tras ellos.

* * *

Luego de encontrar la sala de curaciones, ayudada por el chico de cabellera de flama y su mejor amigo, que a pesar de esta herido, recordaba y pudo formular bien las palabras para indicar donde se encontraba el lugar, Bulma recostó a este en una camilla. Él le dijo que no se preocupara, que podía solo. Que más bien, curara sus heridas, que a pesar de ser leves debía recibir cuidado. Lo hizo.

Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban curados. Y comenzaron una conversación que pudo ser apreciada por cuatro hombres más.

-Ya Goku. No es necesario que finjas en frente mío.- Dijo Bulma sin notar la presencia de cierto grupo de saiyans.

-¡Vaya, eres muy lista!-declaró Goku con una risilla.-Tú también eres muy fuerte. Dime, esa solo es la mitad de tu poder ¿No es así?

'¡¿Qué?!'Fue lo único que el cuarteto de hombres detrás de la puerta pudo exclamar.

-Ash… Sí, solo usé la mitad de mi fuerza.-Suspiró la semi-saiyajin-Al igual que tú, fingí ¿Satisfecho?- Dijo luego cruzándose de brazos.- Demonios.-Susurró

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el chico, al igual que Bulma e un susurro. La señorita se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta y de un rápido movimiento la abrió descubriendo a Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz y a Brolly.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? ¿Alguna pregunta? Digo, después de que escucharon toda nuestra conversación.- Preguntó la peliazul sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh, vamos Bulma! Déjalos pasar, son mis amigos- Rogó Kakaroto mirando a los hombres, luego los invitó a pasar. Estos hicieron caso. En eso La chica cerró la puerta y cuando se dio vuelta todos la estaban mirando.

-¡¿Qué miran?!-Gritó

-¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ?! ¡¿ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO?!- Bramó Vegeta indignado por la forma en que la muchacha se había referido a él.

-OH, CLARO QUE SÉ QUIEN ERES TÚ ¡UN MONO HORRIBLE Y SIN MODALES QUE HA ESCUCHADO UNA CONVERSACIÓN _PRIVADA_!-Exclamó ella furiosa.

-¡INSOLENTE! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A REFERIRTE ASÍ AL _PRINCIPE_ DE TU RAZA?! MUJER VULGAR.

-¿Prin…príncipe?- Preguntó sorprendida Bulma. Ella no sabía eso.-Pues… Para ser un príncipe tienes muy mocos modales ¡Y no retirare lo dicho!

-Bueno, muchachos cálmense.- interrumpió el valiente Goku con un tono pacifico"no vaya a ser que se enojen conmigo"- ¿Que les parece si entrenamos todos juntos mañana?

-¡De ninguna manera entrenare con estos… maniacos! –Dijo Bulma refiriéndose a Vegeta, Nappa y a Raditz; solo hacia ellos, ya que Brolly había permanecido en silencio y, a su parecer, no había molestado.- ME VOY.- Exclamo, y luego mirando a Su amigo y el muchacho silencioso susurró un 'adiós' y se marchó.

"Que mujer mas escandalosa. Debí matarla" Pensó Vegeta.

-Mmm es mucho más linda de cerca- Dijo Nappa relamiéndose los labios.

-Pero si no hemos dicho nada ¿Por qué nos dijo 'maniacos?- Se preguntó Raditz en voz alta.

-Pues… Habrá visto su cara. Es muy lista aunque no lo crean.-Le contestó su hermano.

Y así los saiyans comenzaron a hablar. Salvo el príncipe y Brolly. Ambos absortos en sus pensamientos. Ideas distintas para la misma persona: Bulma.

* * *

**¡HEY! Termino el capitulo. Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado. Tratamos de hacer todo para que la historia les caiga bien. **

**Ya saben que pueden preguntar, corregir o simplemente comentar si les va gustando o no. **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**P/D : Perdonen si tardamos un poco en actualizar, pero es que la escuela nos trae muy atareadas últimamente. :/ Besos, y gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Contigo a pesar de todo._

**¡Wow! Tuvimos la oportunidad y la aprovechamos, así que subimos este capítulo antes de tiempo ¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Acuérdense : -Diálogos.- "Pensamientos" 'Términos o ironías'**

**¡Acá va!**

El soldado de mediana cabellera se encaminó tras la nueva saiyajin que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la puerta, luego de haber tenido una 'pequeña' discusión. Tenía que tomar ventaja, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

-¡Espera!- Pidió Brolly poniéndose frente a ella.- ¿No quieres quedarte a hablar conmigo? Además ahora que lo pienso no debes conocer mucho el lugar ¿Qué te parece si te lo enseño?

-Pues ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. Vi muy poco de esto y supongo que voy a permanecer aquí un buen tiempo.-dijo Bulma, mirándolo.-Ah, por cierto, lamento haber gritado y comportarme como lo hice, pero es que esos tipos me provocaron. Tú no tenías la culpa.

-No es nada, te entiendo.- Respondió Brolly. En eso, los cuatro guerreros que había quedado dentro de la enfermería, salieron. A la cabeza iba vegeta, que al parecer, había escuchado las palabras de la chica, y decidió burlarse de ellas.

-Tú no necesitas que alguien te provoque, ya que eres una mujer escandalosa y probablemente no tengas remedio.- Mofó el príncipe retirándose con una media sonrisa.

Bulma se indigno con lo dicho y respondió como mejor pudo hacerlo- ¡Pues, no haré caso a las palabras de un mono sin cerebro!- Esto hizo que Vegeta se enfadara muchísimo. Jamás nadie podría descalificarlo mentalmente, puesto que él era el mejor estratega de toda su raza. La muchacha debía pagar por su imprudencia.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATRVES A HABLARME ASÍ?!- Exclamó abalanzándose contra ella, aprisionándola contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reunir su poder en la palma derecha de su mano.

-¡Espera, Vegeta! ¡No lo hagas!- Interrumpió Goku dándole tiempo suficiente a Bulma para que pudiera escabullirse. Esta se posicionó a un lado de Brolly. Le agradeció a Goku por lo bajo y luego miro a vegeta de forma triunfal.

- Vamos Brolly.-Dijo ella y se retiraron.

Ya lejos del grupo, el muchacho la examinó:

-¿Estás bien, Bulma? Pudo haberte matado. No sabes de lo que es capaz.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Le contesto con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que pensaba "¡Maldito príncipe!"

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?-Preguntó señalando un estanque con vegetación muy exótica que cautivó a la chica. Esta acepto quedarse. Se sentaron en el suelo contemplando la bella vista.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo. Bulma noto en el guerrero algo como una sonrisa. Pero no cualquiera, sino algo burlona. Se pregunto el motivo de aquella, pero luego le restó importancia. Decidió cortar con el silencio que se había formado.

-Y cuéntame de ti. No pareces ser como los demás saiyajins. No eres arrogante ni un maniaco que solo piensa en luchar y…

Brolly rió, otra vez con esa risa mofante. "Niña ingenua" Se dispuso a seguir el carro de la conversación. Si alguna 'mentirita' debía entrar, lo permitiría. Aprovecho los recursos que tenía a mano. Recordó todo lo que había observado desde que la vio y comenzó con su relato. No había nadie que pudiera contar lo contrario, al menos ahí presente.- Cuando era más joven, si lo era, pero al empezar a entrenar y relacionarme con Kakaroto, la situación dio un vuelco impresionante. Me ayudó en muchos aspectos.

Bulma quedó sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Cómo iba a sospechar? Sabía cómo era su amigo, tranquilamente eso podía ser cierto.- Ya veo. Kakaroto- "odio llamarlo así"- es mi mejor amigo. Me alegro de que sea como es.- Y el silencio volvió a reinar. La muchacha, al sentirse observada, volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de su acompañante. Involuntariamente se fueron acercando sin perder el contacto visual. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tener contacto…

-Señorita Bulma-La llamó un soldado, haciendo que los jóvenes se separaran y comenzaran a observarlo.

-¿Si? –Pregunto ella algo enfadada por la interrupción, y a la vez confundida ya que el guerrero, que jamás había visto, la conocía.

-La señora Liuna, su majestad, la ha llamado. Venga conmigo.

-Om… Está bien.-Dijo. Luego miró a Brolly.- Creo que nos vemos luego.- y esbozó una sonrisa y se retiro.

"¡Maldición! Me arruinaron los planes. Mejor me iré de este asqueroso lugar. Lo que hay que hacer por una hembra…Ash."

-Su majestad, aquí estoy ¿Me mandó a llamar?- Preguntó Bulma al llegar donde se encontraba la reina.

- Así es muchacha.-Trataba de simular dulzura. Ella entendía que si bien era saiyajin, no se crió de la misma forma. Tenía que tratar de sonar así; Esa chica era la hija de su más fiel compañera.- Mañana se dará comienzo a un torneo que se realiza todos los años aquí. De allí se sacan los guerreros más fuertes, y me gustaría mucho verte luchar. Al parecer dejaste sorprendida a más de uno.

-Oh, muchas gracias.- Dijo Bulma algo sonrojada. Su poder era lo único que provocaba incomodidad en ella, ya que era muy segura de sí misma.- No sé si eso es cierto, pero lo intentaré.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te felicito Bulma! Demuéstrales a todos quien eres.

-¡Shhhhh! Basta Goku, no es para tanto.-Replicó la de cabello azul a su amigo, a quien le había contado lo que la reina le había pedido el día anterior: que luche en el torneo.

-Solo debes tener cuidado…-Alarmó Goku a su compañera.

-¿A si? Y ¿Por qué?- Le dijo en un tono sarcástico. _Bulma Brief no le temía a nada_. O por lo menos no lo demostraría.

-Hay una saiyajin… Karsha. Luego de tu madre y la reina, es la guerrea más fuerte. Ella es muy soberbia y no dejará que nadie robe su titulo; y no pensara dos veces en destruir a alguien si fuera necesario. Probablemente luche contigo.- Le advirtió su migo. Bulma guardo silencio durante un momento. Luego declaró:

-Lucharemos entonces.-A decir verdad ella n estaba muy emocionada por ganar el torneo, pero luego de eso sus ganas revivieron. Jamás se dejaría pisotear por NADIE.

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora debo irme. El combate comenzara en seis horas y quiero prepararme.-Se despidió el guerrero. Ella optó por hacer lo mismo. Se marchó a la habitación que le habían dado, cerca de la de su madre.

Iba pensando en la propuesta que la reina le había dado el día anterior. Luchar como una saiyajin. En realidad se sentía confundida; era muy poco lo que conocía de esa raza. Su raza. Su media raza en realidad.

No pudo evitar pensar en su abuelito Gohan… ¿Cómo estaría?

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de:

-¡AASHHH! ¡Mujer torpe! ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes ojos?!- Exclamó furioso vegeta, luego de recuperarse del choque que causó Bulma.

-¡Claro que los tengo!-Se defendió ella, luego de echarle una rápida mirada al muchacho que tenía delante. Llevaba puesto un traje spandex con su armadura, ropa que usaban todos los saiyajins (a diferencia de que no todos tenían la insignia real), pero que por algún modo en él se veía mejor. Mucho mejor. "¡Vaya que es guapo!... ¡Pero no deja de ser insufrible!"

-Entonces úsalos.- Continuó el príncipe.

- Lo haré ¡Cuando tú uses el cerebro!... ¿O es que acaso no lo tienes?- Contraatacó Bulma. Como resultado, como era de costumbre, Vegeta se enfureció profundamente e hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior: la aprisionó contra una pared y formó una esfera de Ki.

- Mujer insolente ¡Aprenderás a tratar correctamente al _príncipe Saiyajin!_ – Amenazó acercando la esfera a su rostro.

- ¡Hazlo!

(…)

Fue la primera vez que le decía eso. Vegeta quedó algo asombrado. Jamás nadie se había atrevido a hacer tal sugerencia. Era suficiente que él levantara un dedo para hacerlos temblar a todos. Y sin embargo esta mocosa ni siquiera se inmutó. Lo estaba desafiando.

-¿Crees que no lo haré?- le preguntó él guerrero de mediana estatura con una sonrisa macabra, acercándose un poco más. Sintió algo al hacerlo, pero lo omitió al instante.

- ¡Entonces deja la palabrería y actúa!- Retó Bulma. Sinceramente, no supo porque lo hizo. Pero no sintió miedo. Algo le decía que eso era una simple amenaza. Aunque pudiera no serlo; tal vez estaba hablando en serio. Quizá ella estaba equivocada.

Una luz amarillenta fue lo único que vio antes de oir una voz femenina que, por suerte, interrumpió aquel acto.

-Mi señor.- llamó la saiyajin que había aparecido de la nada, salvando a Bulma de su posible fin. Era una muchacha muy bonita, no muy mayor a ella. Casi como todas las guerreras nativas de Vegetaseí tenía el cabello negro, facciones rudas y una impecable armadura. Se notaba a lo lejos que pertenecía a la élite.- Se lo necesita en el campo de torneos. Su padre ordenó su presencia.

- Hmp… Está bien, ya iré- Contesto desganado Vegeta, deshaciendo la esfera de Ki. -Bien Karsha, retírate, conozco el camino. Y en cuanto a ti…-dijo luego mirando ala peliazul, acercándose a su oído- …Esto no quedará así.- Rio malévolamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde lo habían citado.

- Pshhh has lo que quieras- Dijo ella para sí misma luego de que se fue. Giró después para encaminarse a su habitación, donde se prepararía ara el torneo que daría comienzo dentro de unas horas. Luego recordó: "¿_Karsha? _Oí ese nombre antes… Bah, que mas da"

_En ese momento Karsha se quedó un instante para observar a la mujercita que tenía delante de ella. Le molestó mucho que ella estuviera tan cerca de '__su__' príncipe Vegeta._

"_Hmp ¿Qué se cree esa imbécil? ¿Qué puede venir aquí de un día para el otro y robarme lo que es mío… o lo que será mío? Espero encontrármela en el torneo… Verá quién soy yo"_

_-n _

Mientras Vegeta se dirigía al lugar donde necesitaban su presencia, pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir "Maldita mujer insolente ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme como alguien más? Mi padre le está dando demasiadas libertades, de seguro la necesita para algo, pero yo no haré lo mismo ¡Le demostraré quien manda y a quien tiene que respetar!- ¡_Mujer escandalosa y vulgar!_

**Oh my god! Termino el capitulo.**

**Como verán muchas cosas comienzan a pasar: Brolly comienza a acercarse a Bulma(quien sabe por qué…Bueno, nosotras sabemos pero eso se le diremos luego…o tal vez es obvio); "pequeñas" discusiones entre la misma y Vegeta; una nueva interesada en el príncipe, ( una más que se suma a las millones :P ) Ay, ay, ay…**

**Esperamos que el capitulo les haya gustado. Ya saben que pueden hacer cualquier consulta, crítica constructiva o lo que quieran…**

**Gracias a todas por leer y gracias a las que dejan sus Reviews…La verdad son importantes para seguir escribiendo…Dan un apoyo moral, que ni se imaginan!**

**Bien, Besotes para todas! Nos leemos!**

**(reeditado, tenía varios errores) Disculpen si pasamos por alto algún otro…**


	9. Chapter 9

_Contigo a pesar de todo:_

**¡Hola! Acá les traemos otro capítulo. Esperamos que les guste. **

**Acuérdense: -Diálogos- "pensamientos" 'Términos o ironías'**

Los combates empezarían. En el campo que se utilizaría para los torneos estaba todo ya preparado. Los saiyajins estaban ubicados en las tribunas. En las primeras filas se encontraban la familia real, los mejores soldados y los miembros del consejo. Uno de los últimos mencionados se puso de pie y dijo.

-El torneo dará comienzo. Para abrir los combates tenemos a _las_ saiyajins. Comenzaran las de tercera clase, luego las de segunda y al finalizar estas, las de primera. De cada nivel social se seleccionaran a las dos mejores peleadoras. Para eso tendrán que pasar una por una y golpear esta máquina, la cual evaluará su poder con un digito exacto.- Todos miraron el artefacto, que al parecer, era mucho más eficiente que los rastreadores, ya que estos podían variar y no definir exactamente el 'numero' de poder o fuerza.- Muy bien, empecemos.

Y así se hizo. Todas las guerreras que pudieron participar (no todas pudieron hacerlo ya que primeramente solo se seleccionaban a diez de cada clase) fueron pasando y así lograron tener su resultado.

Karsha sacó una de las puntuaciones más altas; podría haber sido la mejor llevándole una gran diferencia a todas, pero Bulma casi la igualó.

De esa forma, las mejores luchadoras fueron elegidas, y los combates fueron establecidos. Serian de la siguiente forma:

Shails Vs Gaia, de tercera clase. Milk Vs Uzary, de segunda, y por ultimo Bulma Vs Karsha, de primera clase.

Una vez elegidas, los combates empezaron, y lo iniciaron las de tercer rango.

"No me sorprende. Supongo que los reyes quieren probarme y por eso me pusieron en primera junto con Karsha. Al parecer desde aquel entrenamiento con Goku soy algo conocida por aquí… ¿Y cómo no serlo?... Bien si probarme es lo que quieren, les demostraré de que está hecha la gran Bulma Brief." Pensó ella con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual fue percibida por cierta saiyajin.

"Dentro de muy poco esa sonrisa desaparecerá de tu rostro, y yo voy a ser la responsable de eso" Se dijo Karsha, muy segura de sí misma.

Las batallas entre las de tercer y segundo nivel cesaron al fin. Era el turno de Bulma y Karsha. Ambas, luego de recibir la señal de que podían hacerlo, subieron a la plataforma.

La saiyajin de cabello oscuro miraba a la otra severamente. En un intento de intimidación, corto la distancia entre ellas colocándose en posición de batalla. Bulma no se inmutó. En vez decidió imitarla. Esta la vio y se dio cuenta de que la miraba con odio, y no era solo por el hecho de ser su contrincante, había algo más. De todas formas, ese no era el momento para cuestionárselo.

-Al fin podre desfigurar ese hermoso rostro. Qué bueno, la nuevita no va a volver a estorbarme ¡Que lástima por el príncipe, se va a quedar sin juguete!- Rio Karsha con rencor.

Esto enfureció a Bulma de sobremanera.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy el juguete de nadie, y menos el del 'principito' creído y arrogante!-Exclamó ella sin darse cuenta de que, al menos las primeras filas, podían oírla. A Vegeta le cabreó que, otra vez, aquella mujer se dirigiera a él de esa forma " Hmp Maldita mujer insolente". Los otros se limitaron a reír en silencio.- Además.- Continuo.- te quejas de mí cuando seguramente tú debiste ser la zorra de varios para poder llegar hasta aquí ¿O me equivoco?

-Ya, ya, ya. Tranquila chiquita.- Decía mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la media humana. Se quedó detrás de ella y en un acto muy cobarde se lanzo contra Bulma con la intención de darle un puñetazo por la espalda. Para sorpresa de ella, y de los demás presentes, antes de que lograra su cometido, la peliazul desapareció. Giró varias veces buscándola, hasta que la encontró bastante elevada de la plataforma. Luego de unos segundos, la vio descender hasta que, finalmente, tocó el piso.

Bulma le dirigió una mirada asesina, para después ponerse en posición de pelea.

-¡Que cobarde eres! Se nota que no tienes agallas ¿Y así te haces llamar la tercera mejor guerrera de este planeta?

-¡Me las pagarás!-Y también adopto la misma pose para comenzar el combate, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

En ese entonces, ambas comenzaron a darse patadas, puñetazos y múltiples ataques, los cuales esquivaban con suma dificultad.

-Vaya, eres fuerte. Yo creí que solo era pura palabrería.- Se burló Bulma deteniendo la pelea por un instante, aprovechando el tiempo para tomar aire.

-Y eso que no es todo mi poder ¡Ya lo verás!- Exclamo la otra separando un poco sus piernas y poniendo los brazos flexionados a cada costado del cuerpo. Empezó a elevar su Ki.- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!- la plataforma comenzaba a temblar, trozos de escombro empezaban a elevarse. Bulma, para sorpresa de muchos, solo sonreía.- ¡AAAAAAAAH!- Todas las roquitas salieron expulsadas.- ¿Estas preparada para tu golpiza?

-¿Piensas ganarme solo con eso? ¡Me das lastimas!-Rió. Todos quedaron atónitos; Bulma se estaba burlando de Karsha.

En las tribunas muchas cosas se murmuraban, sobre todo en las primeras filas.

-Bulma está por ligar la paliza de su vida. Su poder de pelea es más bajo que el de Karsha. Además no cuenta con las habilidades desarrolladas ni el entrenamiento que ella posee. No tiene oportunidad.- Pronunció Brolly en un tono neutro.

-Te equivocas. Tú no conoces a Bulma, te aseguro que va a ganar.-Contradijo Goku.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- Ya lo veras. Tu solo observa.

En la plataforma Bulma seguía riendo, cosa que fastidió demasiado a su rival.

-¡Ya Cállate!

-Está bien. Ahora si va enserio.- Declaró Aquella que venía del planeta tierra suspendiendo la risotada. En ese momento se agacho y de sus tobillos saco dos pesas con abrojo. Se levanto, se las mostro a Karsha que miraba sin comprender. Esbozo una sonrisa. Luego arrojó las pesas a un costado de la plataforma, que al caer provoco un poso por su peso.- Ahora sí, continuemos.

-Si piensas que solo con eso vas a ganarme, estas muy equivocada. Yo seré la vencedora.

- Probémoslo.- musitó Bulma. Acto seguido las dos se lanzaron al ataque. Bulma se había puesto mucho más ágil y esquivaba fácilmente los golpes y todos los ataques que su oponente le lanzaba.

Para Karsha, esa era una de las peleas más horribles de toda su vida. La 'nuevita' la estaba humillando.

Todo el público estaba sorprendido. Era una batalla estupenda. La mejor de todas las que habían visto, de mujeres, hasta ahora. Siempre Karsha sobrepasaba los niveles de todasn,incluso las de primer rango, y las derribaba al instante. Esta vez era diferente.

Luego de media hora las dos estaban extremadamente lastimadas; La plataforma estaba hecha trizas por los múltiples golpes y ataques que impactaban sobre ella. Las dos estaban exhaustas.

En ese momento, las dos se encontraban a cada extremo de la destruida plataforma. La saiyajin apenas se mantenía de pie; Tenía muchos huesos rotos y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Bulma se asemejaba a esta. Ella tenía un brazo dislocado y algunas costillas rotas. Sus heridas no paraban de sangrar. Si no era atendida pronto, podía terminar de muy mala manera.

-¡Me harté! ¡Terminaré esto de una buena vez!-Gritó Karsha juntando sus manos y de ella comenzó a salir una luz de color violeta que cada vez se hacía más grande.- _¡Galic ho! _

_-¡Kaio Ken!- _El aurea de Bulma se coloreo de rojo y, canalizando su poder en su brazo sano, ayudado levemente por el otro, expulsó todo su poder.

Los dos rayos salieron disparados haciendo contacto el uno con el otro, contrastando colores. Luego de una ardua lucha por parte de las guerreras para que el ataque impactara sobre la otra, los rayos se separaron y siguieron sus caminos.

Las dos recibieron de lleno el impacto. _'Crass'_ Se escuchó seguido de un '_Aaah' _de parte de las chicas. Luego de que la cegadora luz que desprendió la explosión se disipó, se pudo ver con claridad nuevamente.

Karsha estaba tendida de bruces en el suelo, inconsciente. A diferencia de Bulma que, si bien también estaba en el suelo, se mantenía despierta.

Juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, que eran muy pocas, esta se levantó y se giró tambaleante hacia el publico y los miro con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡La ganadora es Bulma!- Se escuchó.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo logre!... Ag, que dolor… Ag, no puedo mantenerme por mucho tiempo de pie…Estoy..."- Justo cuando estaba por tocar el piso, ya inconsciente, unos brazos muy bien formados la tomaron evitando que de, de lleno, contra el frio suelo.

* * *

**Y así ha concluido el noveno capítulo… ¿Noveno ya? ¡WOW!**

**Bueno, con respecto a los ataques o técnicas utilizadas esta vez: Karsha usa el Galic Ho de vegeta por que, bueno,… Em… *se rascan la cabeza pensando* ¡Ah, sí! Porque como es su "fan"(por decirlo así), pensamos que tal vez pudo aprenderla de tanto mirarlo. Nos pareció… jejeje**

**Bien, terminado eso… Continuemos. **

**Esperamos que el capitulo, y la historia, les haya gustado. Ya saben que pueden hacer cualquier tipo de corrección, critica o comentario con toda confianza. No nos enojamos. Este es nuestro primer fics así que cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacer nos va a servir para la redacción de este y los que vienen luego. **

**¡Muchisisisisisimas gracias a las que leen!**

**Besotes para todas… ¡ Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Contigo a pesar de todo:_

**¡Hola! Acá les traemos un nuevo capítulo. Esperamos que les guste. (disculpen las demoras)**

**Aprovechamos también la oportunidad, para agradecerles infinitamente el apoyo que nos dan. Sinceramente no esperábamos tanto. Muchisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias a todas las que leen, a las que la siguen, a las que dejan sus Reviews, a las que pusieron esta historia entre sus listas de favoritas… ¡A todas! En serio, da mucho ánimo, y les estamos eternamente agradecidas.**

_**¡Ah! Acuérdense: -Diálogos- "pensamientos" 'Algún término o ironía' …¡Aclarado esto, comiencen a leer! JE XD**_

-¡Retírense! El torneo terminó.- Exclamó el rey Vegeta, pero todos habían quedado impactados ante la escena y por la demostración de tanto poder por parte de las femeninas. Obviamente, el hecho de de que no hayan respondido a sus órdenes, molesto demasiado al soberano saiyajin, y con un tono mucho más severo, repitió.- ¡SE LARGAN!- Luego de que los soldados acataran los dictámenes, él también se retiró, dejando el lugar a control de su sucesor.

-_Dámela._- Ordenó de pronto como sise tratara de una cosa.-Yo la llevaré. Tú encárgate de la otra.-A lo que no tuvo respuesta.- ¿¡Qué no oyes!? ¡Es una orden!

-Lo siento Vegeta, pero creo poder ocuparme de ella.-Dijo Brolly fingiendo amabilidad y arrimando mas el cuerpo de la peliazul al suyo. "¿Por qué demonios tiene tanto interés en ella? ¿Acaso Karsha estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que ella era su juguete? Pero si fuera así no se involucraría tanto… No se hará con ella… Sera solo mía."

-¿Estás sordo? El que te permita entrenar conmigo no significa que tengas derecho a desobedecer mis órdenes. Ahora, insecto ¡Dámela y haz lo que te digo!

Antes de entregarle el cuerpo de la media-humana, Brolly poso un suave beso en la frente de esta. Vegeta gruñó. Aquel acto lo había molestado de sobremanera.

-¡Puaj! ¡No puedes ser tan patético! ¿Y se supone que eres un guerrero de la élite?- Luego agarró a la jovencita, ante la profunda mirada de odio que Brolly le propinó.

En realidad ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual el príncipe se había molestado. Ni siquiera él sabía cuál era, pero como era lógico, no lo discutiría con la sabandija de guerrero.

Luego de aquella demostración de repugnancia, Vegeta llevó a Bulma hasta la cámara de tanques de recuperación. Brolly hizo lo propio con Karsha anteriormente.

Al llegar al lugar el hombre de cabellos en flama entregó a la mujer a una de los médicos de allí. Se quedó pensando por unos minutos en el por qué de su reacción. ¡Demonios, él no se preocupaba por nadie, y ahora venía a discutir con una escoria, por quien la llevaría a la enfermería! Trató de buscar una excusa, para sí mismo. "Aquel idiota no se asegurará de que la metan en los tanques y… Maldición ¿Qué me importa?"

Luego se marchó, sin decir más. Claro que su mente, iba a mil por segundo, llena de cuestionamientos y maldiciones.

* * *

-¡Oh, pobre nuestra niña!

- Brief, tranquilo. Sabes de los tanques de recuperación ¡Tú mismo los mejoraste!

-Lo sé, Lo sé; pero eso no resta nada. Bulma habrá sentido mucho dolor.

-Ella demostró ser muy fuerte, mucho más que aquella saiyajin… Karsha. Además, probablemente luego de este golpe lo será más aún. Por lo que sé, mi hija es de las que no se dejan vencer tan fácilmente. Estará bien, confía en ella.- Aseguró Bunny. Luego agregó.- deberíamos preocuparnos por la misión que se aproxima. Debemos tener un buen armamento, por si no resulta fácil llegar a un acuerdo con los aulianos.

Si bien amaba a su hija, era esencia saiyajin el no demostrar demasiados sentimientos. Además no quería pensar en que pudiera pasarle algo malo.

Brief suspiró.-Está bien, fijemos nuestra atención en eso.

* * *

Todo el público presente en el campeonato había quedado asombrado; La 'nueva saiyajin', como muchos la llamaban, era realmente fuerte; tanto, que había superado a Karsha, cosa que nunca fue fácil.

En el patio del palacio, cierto trío conversaba.

-No solo es atractiva, también es fuerte. Es la saiyajin perfecta. –Exclamó Raditz relamiéndose los labios, mostrando en sus ojos cierto toque de salacidad.

-Lo que daría por tenerla.- Dijo Nappa, con el mismo brillo.

-Sí, es verdad, Bulma es muy bonita. Pero no creo que pueda fijarse en ustedes.

-¡QUE!-gritaron Nappa y Raditz al unísono.- ¿Tú que sabes Kakaroto?- interrogó el último.

-Bueno, ejem… Es que, digamos que la conozco hace mucho, y sé que tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Desde niña ha sido así. Además, ustedes no les son del todo agradables. No dejará que la toquen.

-¿Y quién te dijo que le preguntaría?- murmuró el calvo maliciosa e inaudiblemente.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado. Todos los soldados designados a la misión en Aulia, se habían preparado.

Cada tantos días, el rey vegeta ordenaba al príncipe que fuera a los tanques para ver el avance de, posiblemente, las mejores guerreras. '_Debemos encargarnos nosotros mismos de nuestros asuntos, si queremos que salgan bien' _Solía decir el rey. Obviamente su hijo no estaba muy contento. El no era niñera de nadie… ¡Y mucho menos de esa mujer! Constantemente se preguntaba el por qué de tanto interés de su padre en esa mujercita. Supuso que era por su fuerza, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, tal vez su inteligencia; ya que se habían enterado que estuvo ayudando demasiado en los laboratorios.

Allí estaba Vegeta, el gran príncipe de los saiyajins, yendo a vigilar a dos mujeres como si fuera una nana.

"¡Que fastidio! Espero que mi padre sepa recompensarme ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo puedo permitir semejante acto?! Pensaba el muchacho, dirigiéndose a las cámaras de recuperación.

A la primera que divisó, fue a Bulma. Parecía raro verla ahí, así. Las veces que entabló 'conversación' con ella, parecía audaz, terca y tal vez tan orgullosa como él. En cambio ahora, se veía frágil y delicada. Cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba tapado por el negro del vidrio, pero pudo distinguir las facciones suaves de su rostro, y se tomó un tiempo para observarla.

En ese momento, la luz blanca, acompañada de un pequeño chirrido que indicaba que la puerta de la caja se abriría, comenzaron a titilar y sonar, respectivamente. Vegeta se volteo. Estaban solos, es decir, sin enfermeros, ya que el ordenó que se marcharan.

La puerta se abrió y el desastre se desató.

Bulma apenas entendía lo que sucedía. Solo recordaba haberse desvanecido luego de vencer a Karsha; y ahora estaba metida en una especie de caja de cristal, desnuda y desorientada… "un momento…¡ No tengo ropa!"- ¡Aaaah!- Gritó la chica levantándose. Y al hacerlo, descubrió algo mucho peor: Ese 'principito odioso', como ella le decía, estaba ahí… "¿Me vio?"

-Toma, cúbrete con esto, mujer.- Mandó Vegeta entregándole una bata, aún de espaldas. Bulma se la arrancó de la mano y se la puso, luego de salir del tanque.- Luego soy yo el que no tiene modales- Dijo el príncipe irónicamente.

-¿¡MODALES!? Estabas presente en una habitación donde había una jovencita sin… Bueno… ¿Y quién me garantiza que no me hayas visto?

-Mira, por más que tuviera la oportunidad ¡Jamás te miraría mujer vulgar! Tengo muy buen gusto ¿Crees que me fijaría en una mujer fea, gritona y escandalosa como tú?- Preguntó vegeta con una sonrisa cruzada. Esto hizo enojar a Bulma.

-¡¿Yo FEA?! ¿Es que acaso nunca te has visto?- Exclamó irritada.- ¡Pues déjame decirte que tu solo eres un enorme gorila deforme!

- Bah, no me interesa lo que pienses tú. Yo soy el más codiciado de todo el planeta, y millones pagarían por tenerme consigo. Claro que ninguna esta a la altura del gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins, pues claro está que mi fuerza es incomparable- Habló arrogante este, permaneciendo de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y qué hay de Go…Kakaroto… o Brolly? ¡Apuesto a que ellos pueden superarte!- Desafió la chica.

Eso molestó a Vegeta ¡Nadie, absolutamente NADIE, era mejor que él!- ¡Esos idiotas lo único que saben hacer es comer y divertirse con mujeres! ¡Jamás tendrán mi poder y mi clase, JAMÁS!-Gritó furioso ¿Cómo aquella mujer insolente se atrevía a compararlo con esos insectos?

Bulma quedó atónita. Era impresionante como compararlo con los demás desataba la furia en aquel saiyajin. Quizá debería anotarlo en la larga lista de cosas que molestaban al príncipe, para soltárselas en un posible futuro enfrentamiento. Debía admitir que se sentía bien discutir con él. A pesar de ser un mono arrogante, tenía sentido de la lógica y sabía cómo contestarle. Luego recordó que solo traía una bata, y un sonrojo se apoderó de ella. – Oye ¿Y mi ropa?

-Está ahí ¿Qué no la ves? ¡Vístete!

-Voltéate.

-Hmn No pienses en decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Además ya te dije que no tengo interés en mirarte, y no creo que _nadie pueda hacerlo_.

Luego de encontrar sus prendas, Bulma se las puso apresuradamente, cuidando de que no la viera nadie.

-Señor, el rey lo llama. Lo necesita en la junta central.- Informó irrumpiendo en el lugar uno de los soldados de menor rango. Luego, mirando a la media-saiyajin dijo.-Señorita Bulma, ha despertado. Tal vez usted también deba acompañarnos.- Vegeta gruño

El saiyajin los guió hacia donde comúnmente se realizaban las reuniones importantes. Para ser de esa raza, aquel guerrero parecía ser amable… o quizá sonaba así porque acababa de discutir con el 'príncipe de la arrogancia'. Le extrañó también que el guerrero la conociera. Era probable que luego de la batalla con Karsha hubiera ganado cierta popularidad, pero ¿Solo en un par de horas? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro de esa 'caja'? Iban recorriendo el camino que los llevaría hasta la sala en silencio, hasta que Bulma lo rompió

-Vegeta ¿Cuánto tiempo pasé dentro de esa 'caja de vidrio'?

-Primero: príncipe Vegeta para ti, insolente. Segundo: No es una 'caja de vidrio' es un tanque de recuperación. Ayuda a los guerreros a recuperarse más rápido de grandes heridas. Pensé que lo sabrías… ¿Ahora quien es el 'sin cerebro'?- Se burló él, pero luego contestó.- Dos semanas.- Y miro hacia adelante, indiferente.

-¿¡DOS SEMANAS!? Wow, no pensé que pudiera haber estado tanto tiempo allí.- Dijo ella más para sí misma, omitiendo la burla del príncipe.

-Sí, vaya, tienes buena audición al menos.- dijo vegeta, irónicamente.

-Ya llegamos.- Informó el soldado que los acompañaba, apresuradamente. No los soportaría discutir una vez más.

Al entrar, Bulma observó una sala de gran tamaño, llena de saiyajins, aparentemente de primero y segundo rango, alrededor de una enorme mesa rectangular. A la cabeza se encontraba, obviamente, el Rey vegeta. El hijo de este, se sentó sin más en un lugar vacío a la derecha de del trono. En cuanto a la joven de cabellos azules, solo se acomodó casi al final de la mesa, al lado de otra saiyajin, que, según recordaba, había visto en el campeonato y respondía al nombre de Milk.

* * *

Todo lo que pasó en la cámara de tanques de recuperación, fue seriamente observado por una guerrera con mucho temperamento y poder. Y que en ese momento inhalaba y exhalaba _IRA_.

"¡Otra vez esa maldita cerca de 'mi' príncipe! El estúpido ni siquiera notó que me encontraba aquí ¡MALDITA NIÑATA! Ya se cansará de ella, ya lo hará; pero esto no puede quedar así, debe arrepentirse por toparse con _todo_ lo mío" Pensaba Karsha al momento en el que se encaminaba fuera de la habitación.

* * *

-Bien, como saben tenemos interés en Aulia, el planeta que está en la línea divisoria entre los dos imperios: el del norte y el del sur. Comenzó a decir el rey Vegeta parándose y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.- Los beneficios que obtendríamos son notables: científicos, cultivos, minerales y por supuesto toda su tierra. Podríamos entra e invadir el lugar, como ya lo hemos hecho antes con otros. Si alguien se opone, saben lo que tienen que hacer.

-Erm… Disculpe mi imprudencia,-Interrumpió Bulma algo dudativa.- pero he escuchado bastante sobre aquel planeta y sus habitantes, y si bien no superarían en fuerza a los saiyajins, su nivel tecnológico es muy elevado, por lo que sé, está por encima del que posee Vegetaseí. Podrían atacar desde ese punto. También conozco por varios rumores la forma que tienen de acceder a los planetas, y siempre es igual ¿Qué tal si los aulianos esperan eso? ¿Qué tal si suponen que intentan invadirlos, debido a sus riquezas, y se anteponen a la situación?

Nadie había pensado en esa posibilidad. Lo que la muchacha decía podría ser cierto.

-No sé si debería interferir, debido a que no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, y pues no puedo cuestionar sus formas, pero creo que deberían cambiar su táctica. A veces no todo se consigue a la fuerza.-Continuo ella. Todos la escuchaban atentamente, sin decir palabra. El rey la miraba expectante. La joven tenía un punto y, a pesar de que probablemente no lo tomaría, decidió cuestionar y saber exactamente de qué se trataba. Si era buena idea, podía llegar a considerarla.

- Entonces ¿Qué propones, niña?- Preguntó el soberano, dándole la oportunidad de expresarse más explícitamente. O tal vez, la oportunidad, sería para ellos.

-Es fácil, lo mejor sería…

* * *

-**Pregunta importante ¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**Con respecto al principio: Sé que probablemente más de una esperó que el súper chachi (lindo) de Vegeta fuera el que la salvara de caer tan fuerte sobre el piso (¿?), pero no. Pensamos que si era así iba a ser muy obvio y no… Nos pareció mejor que la reclamara luego ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Qué opinan de eso?**

**Bueno, con el resto… Wow misión sobre otro planeta… ¿Cuál será la propuesta de Bulma? ¿La tomará el rey?**

**Ah, por cierto; en este fics los saiyajins no son taaaaaaaaaaan despiadados. Nos resultaba más cómodo escribirlos así… Jijijijijijiji.**

**Emm… ¿Nos olvidamos de algo? ¿No? **

**Bueno, como antes dijimos ¡Muchas gracias a las que leen! Esperamos no estar defraudándolas con cada capítulo, todo lo contrario, hacemos todo para que les agrade más. Por eso, si hay algo que no les gusta, o no se entiende, no duden en decirlo(o mejor dicho, escribirlo)**

**Ahhhh(suspiro) este capítulo se tornó largo :P**

**¡Súper besotes para todas! ¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Contigo a pesar de todo:_

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Un capítulo más para ustedes, pequeñas! Nos demoramos un día más en actualiza, porque tuvimos algunos problemitas…Sepan comprender, porfis.**

**Esperamos que les guste ¡ Y muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

Sería una semana larga, o quizá varias. De por sí el llegar a Aulia demoraría cuatro días, incluso con las naves más rápidas.

Todo estaba preparado; en dos días cuatro naves, que por ser más espaciosas llevarían a dos pasajeros en cada una, partirían a aquel mundo. Si la situación se complicaba viajarían más. Esperaban que eso no pasara. Al parecer la idea que había tenido la joven de cabello azulado era buena; muy en contra del 'estilo saiyajin' pero podía llegar a funcionar. Claro que si no lo hacía, no dudarían en utilizar sus antiguos métodos.

Al salir de la reunión a la que anteriormente había sido convocada, Bulma partió a su habitación. Habían pasado dos semanas en el tanque de recuperación, y aunque sonaba raro, extrañaba la comodidad que ella le brindaba.

Pensaba en muchas cosas. Una de esos tantos sucesos era en como en una batalla, y en tan poco tiempo, logro convertirse en una guerrera importante dentro del sector, y que ahora, estaba destinada a una misión.

En realidad eso le preocupaba un poco. Jamás mataría a mansalva, como sabía que podían hacerlo los saiyajins; Pero si el trato no salía como ellos esperaban, debían mostrar su rudeza.

Quiso salir de esos pensamientos y concentrase en la convocatoria. Estaba acostumbrada a ellas por trabajar en la Corporación Capsula, donde era una de las manos derechas del jefe de la compañía. Pero esa no era igual. No discutían sobre un robot encapsulado, sino sobre un planeta, sobre su destino, su porvenir.

Pensó luego que no había visto a Brolly. Eso era raro, ya que por lo que sabía, el pertenecía a la elite. De repente se le cruzó por la cabeza, algo que el 'principito' le había dicho, cuando ella los había comparado, a su amigo Goku y a Brolly con él; algo sobre comida y divertirse con mujeres. Supuso que cuando hablaban de alimentos, se refería a al amistoso saiyajin de cabellos alborotados. Realmente no lo veía haciéndose con mujeres. Pero entonces, eso quería decir que lo otro lo decía por…

-No. No creo que sea así. El no es como todos. Fue el único que no me recibió de esa manera tan libidinosa. No, debe ser un error… Seguro el hombrecito ese lo dijo solo para molestarme. Sí, eso es.- Se decía Bulma, llegando a la puerta de su recamara.

-¡Ja! Además de fea ¿Estás loca mujer?- Burló Vegeta, sorprendiendo a la joven.- ¿No crees que ya estás algo crecidita para andar hablando sola?

-¡Agh! ¡No estoy hablando sola!... solo pienso en vos alta.-se defendió ella.

El príncipe rio maliciosamente. Le resultaba muy divertido verla en ese estado colérico. A decir verdad, por algún motivo inexplicable le _agradaba_ discutir con aquella mujercita. Tenía un buen argumento, y siempre estaba dispuesta a contraatacar. Cualquiera de las saiyajins, solo se limitarían a ignorar, y si el asunto las sobrecargaba, no dudaban en mandar algún golpe. Claro que nunca, jamás tomarían alguna de esas medidas con el sucesor al trono. En esos casos solo se limitaban a callar y hacer una reverencia como señal de _respeto._

Parecía que esa mujer de extraño color de cabello, no entendía lo que significaba esa palabra. Nunca dudaba en enfrentarlo, pero aunque él _disfrutara _peleando con ella, debía poner límites. Después de todos él era el príncipe de todos los saiyajins.- Pues sea como sea, pareces desquiciada, y yo no tengo ganas de andar escuchando tus estúpidos pensamientos. Así que ¡CALLATE!

-Grrrr ¡TE ODIO!- Gruño Bulma y luego entró a su habitación. Vegeta formo una media sonrisa y se dirigió a la suya. – Agh, no puedo creer como llegue a pensar que él… ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Ese no es más que un príncipe engreído, odioso y gruñón!- Soltó al estar dentro de su cuarto. Después, tomó una ducha y trató de relajarse. Los días que vendrían no serían fáciles.

* * *

Los días pasaron. Los soldados seleccionados para abordar las naves que partirían al planeta auliano, estaban listos en el ala de despegues. Habían aprovechado el tiempo que tuvieron para entrenarse. Quizá no podrían hacerlo como se debía durante días y no querían ni podían perder su estado físico.

Emprenderían viaje: Milk, Raditz, Kakaroto, Brolly, Nappa, Bulma, y Karsha, y por supuesto, a su mando, el príncipe Vegeta. Aunque este insistió y ordenó viajar solo, tuvo que hacerlo con Karsha.

* * *

-¡Bulma!- Gritaron al unísono Bunny y Brief. Ella volteó.- No te irás sin despedirte de mi ¿No?- Dijo su padre despacio. No querían que se dieran cuenta de la verdad.

-¡Claro que no!- Contesto ella en un susurro y luego lo abrazó, aprovechando que nadie los observaba. Hizo lo mismo con su madre y, aunque esta no era de hacer ese tipo de demostraciones, se dejo llevar por el acto.- Nos vemos a la vuelta. Todo estará bien.-Y se adentró en la nave que le tocaba compartir con Brolly. Ambos le sonrieron.

Karsha, por su parte, estaba más que satisfecha. Esta era la oportunidad que había esperado. Por fin la suerte estaba de su lado. Viajaría con Vegeta y podría aprovechar la situación. El príncipe no pensaba lo mismo. Estaba bastante molesto ¿Cómo podía ser que él tuviera que compartir su nave? Además, de ser así, aunque le costara mucho admitirlo, preferiría hacerlo con Kakaroto, si era necesario. Conocía las intenciones de la mujer que se ubicaba al lado de él y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Pero con él no lo lograría.

Antes de que los vehículos se cerraran y partieran, el rey habló:

-Saben lo importante _que_ es este planeta para nosotros. No deben fallar. Conocen las reglas.- Dijo el soberano saiyajin en un tono neutral, pero indiscutiblemente, sonaba escalofriante de todas formas.- Hagan lo que tienen que hacer, y _com_o deben hacerlo.- Con estas palabras los despidió. Las naves partieron.

* * *

Bulma estaba algo distraída. No pensaba en la misión, sino en su compañero. A pesar de que intentó convencerse no podía sacar de su mente, las palabras de Vegeta.

_**Vegeta.**_

Príncipe orgulloso, gruñón, odioso y engreído. Detestable. Mono horripilante. Eso era él para ella. Pero entonces ¿_Por qué le agradaba tanto discutir con él? ¿Por qué su persona recorría sus pensamientos durante las noches? ¿Por qué en definitiva, le agradaba tanto su presencia? ¿Por qué?_ – Maldición…

-Disculpa… ¿Me hablabas?- Pregunto Brolly con una muy bien fingida amabilidad.

-¿Eh?...Ah, lo siento. No me hagas caso. Estoy algo nerviosa. Nunca tuve una misión así.- Mintió ella, aunque en parte era cierto.

-Entiendo. Debes relajarte. Todo estará bien. No te olvides a que raza perteneces. No debes temerle a nada.

Bulma sonrió nervisamente. Debía esconder su fragilidad ante estos casos. En ese punto era más predominante sus genes humanos que saiyajin y eso podría costarle caro.

* * *

En otra nave, dos guerreros iban en absoluto silencio. Ambos absortos en sus pensamientos.

"_Ella_ es diferente, no es como las demás. Es la única que se atreve a contestarme, a desafiarme. Definitivamente no es semejante a una saiyajin cualquiera… Tampoco _físicamente_" Se acomodó en su silla "Mmm no lo había pensado antes. Su _cabello_ es diferente, sus _ojo_s también lo son… es que acaso…"

-Príncipe ¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó Karsha.- Lo noto distraído.

-Estoy bien.- Le contestó él secamente.

-¿Desea algo, mi señor? Puede pedirme lo que quiera.- Ofreció la guerrera en doble sentido.

-¡Dije que estoy bien!

-Lo siento príncipe.- Se disculpó Karsha, bajando la cabeza.

"Evidentemente esa mujer es diferente" Pensó vegeta comparando la actitud de Bulma y su 'compañera' de viaje. Hizo una media sonrisa y pronto la borró. "Me extraña mucho. Tendré que averiguar"

* * *

-Vegeta ¿Has pensado en lo que obtener ese planeta puede acarrear?

-Claro que sí. Lo he pensado, pero no creo que esto pase a mayores. Te estás preocupando por nada ¿Dónde está tu sangre saiyajin?- Le preguntó el rey vegeta a la madre de su único hijo.

-¡Me insultas!-Exclamó ofendida Liuna.- Al ser reina/emperatriz no puedo tomar nada a la ligera; menos sabiendo que suelen darte esos ataques de 'actúo por instinto'. Alguien debe poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Vegeta rió socarronamente.- Quería oírlo de ti. Pero ya, cálmate. Estoy seguro de que esa sabandija afeminada no reclamará nada. No se atreverá, y si lo hace, pues, aquí estamos.

* * *

-Oye ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión antes de ayee?-Preguntó la peliazul a su compañero.

- Am… Estaba dando una… Vuelta por afuera del castillo.- Se apresuró a decir Brolly. En realidad, había estado coqueteando, y algo más, con una saiyajin. Obviamente esto no se lo diría, ya que estropearía su papel del 'bueno, amable e inocente saiyajin 'que al parecer le gustaba a la muchacha (según había deducido cuando notó la relación entre Bulma y Kakaroto); y eso, claramente estropearía sus planes.- Uno de los mensajeros del rey me aviso, pero cuando llegue era tarde. Así que tuve una pequeña charla con Raditz, quien me explicó del motivo y de tu idea. También me aseguro que el rey estaba molesto, así que sería mejor que me disculpara formalmente… Bueno, eso ya no viene al asunto… Pero no me habían dicho que ya habías despertado. De haberlo sabido, hubiera ido a estar contigo.- Le dijo seductoramente, colocando su mano sobre la de ella, que reposaba en el apoya-brazo del Co-piloto.

-Em… Jeje- Bulma se ruborizó y sacó su mano.- No quise salir de mi habitación. Debía relajarme y concentrarme en este viaje. "Además de que no quería cruzarme con Vegeta."

-¿Segura que solo es eso?

-¡¿QUE OTRA COSA PUEDE SER?! "¿Sospechará algo? Debo tranquilizarme"- Am… Lo siento.- Se disculpo la joven luego de reparar en su error.

-Tranquila. Confía en mí.-la tranquilizó Brolly. "¡Que inmundicia! Lo que tengo que hacer por un cuerpo bonito"

- Me pregunto cómo debe estar Goku..

-¿Goku? ¿De quién hablas?

- Quiero decir, Kakaroto. Je, lo siento.

-de seguro debe estar devorando todo en la nave.- Dijo Brolly con un mohín de irritabilidad.

* * *

-¡Tengo mucho hambre!- Exclamó Kakaroto.

-Pero es que ¿No te cansas de comer?- Gritó exasperada Milk. Si bien los de su raza ingerían demasiado alimento, a comparación de otras, ese hombre lo hacía como si fueran cinco saiyajins juntos.- Estaremos cuatro días aquí dentro y tiene que alcanzar para los dos.

-Sí es cierto- Rio él con una mano dtrás de su nuca.- Lo siento.

- Este bien, solo cálmate.- Dijo la chica. Le asombraba mucho el comportamiento de su compañero. No parecía saiyajin. Él era amable, amistoso y tenía una pizca de inocencia única en él.

* * *

El tiempo había transcurrido de manera rápida. Mucho más de lo que todos los tripulantes habían esperado. Estaban a horas del aterrizaje y Bulma cada vez se agitaba más.

-Oye, tranquila. No te preocupes, todo saldrá como debes.- Le dijo Brolly intentando sonar amistoso.

-Estoy ben ¡Claro que estoy bien!- Ella intentaba auto-convencerse.

Las horas pasaron, y ya se encontraban en la atmosfera de su próxima conquista. Al parecer no sabían de su llegada, ya que todos los habitantes miraban atónitos a las naves que ingresaban en su mundo.

* * *

**¡Y así concluye el capitulo! ¡Chachachachan!**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Hasta ahora ¿les va gustando la historia?**

**En el capitulo pasado hubo una chica que nos dijo que se le hizo raro el interés de Brolly hacia Bulma. Creemos haber explicado un poquito más ****que tipo de interés tiene hacia ella. **

**Umm.. Bueno, creemos que ya les dijimos lo de que en este fics los saiyajins no son taaaaaaaaaan rudos o despiadados. Y en este caso optamos por hacer una "conquista diferente"**

**Pensamientos… Pensamientos por parte de ella y de él (Algo a lo que Anahí llama "babas" y Magali dice " Que tierno" jajajaja) Verán que Vegeta tiene una inquietud.. ¿La descubrirá? Y si lo hace ¿De qué manera?**

**Parece que escribimos mas en las notas de autora(s) que en el contenido del fics XD jejejeje**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que leen, desde todos los países y todas las provincias ( Ni que fueran tantos :P Chiste jejeje) No, en serio ¡Muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias a todas las que se toman su tiempo para leer esta humilde historia! ¡Las adoramos!**

**¿Saben que pueden comentar, realizar críticas constructivas y preguntar lo que quieran? Pues para eso tiene los Reviews… En serio, es importantísimo saber su opinión. **

**Besotes para todas ¡ Nos leemos!**


End file.
